Hyena Horrors
by Laughing Coyote
Summary: Meet Kaijyu, a hyena demon with a tie to the past with Hiei. Now meet Raen, a lionhawk demon who is as insane as Kai and is her best friend. What happens when the Yu Yu gang is added to the mix? KxOC,HxOC
1. Not The Freezer!

Hi there! Just a note from your favorite Authoress (not really but still…) I will continue my other stories. I might take them off, edit, and repost them, but I will be continuing Wolf Alchemist, Coyote Cries, and Dipstix Brigade. But for now, enjoy my newest story, Hyena Horrors! (oh and soon I might be adding a Saiyuki fic but I don't know what it'll be called) Please read and tell me watcha think.

* * *

Chapter 1: Not The Freezer!

Yusuke lay tangled in his blankets on his bed, dreaming of killing demons and eating cake. Which was why he was chewing on his pillow. His blinds were closed, the door was closed and locked and his alarm clock was unplugged and in the waste basket. There was nothing on earth that could ruin his day off.

Outside Yusuke's door, a young hyena demon called Kaijyu and Kuwabara were picking his lock. Okay, so Kaijyu was picking the lock and Kuwabara was impatiently urging her to hurry up. The lock clicked and Kaijyu pushed the door open mock bowing and tossing the bobby pin she had used down the hall. The two stepped back to the wall and on Kaijyu's count, they raced into Yusuke's room. Kuwabara threw open the blinds and Kaijyu immediately pounced on Yusuke.

"YUSI!" Kaijyu screamed, "Time ta get up! Kurama's cookin' and Hiei's killin' butterflies!"

Yusuke sat up and grabbed one Kai's large dark brown ears. She yelped as he held her down.

"KURAMA! YUSUKE'S BEING MEAN TO ME!" She yelled as Kuwabara ran screaming from the room.

"SHUT UP! I AM NOT!" He yelled back at her.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?" Kaijyu whined, fake crying.

"I'M NOT YELL- I'm not yelling at you." Yusuke said letting go of Kaijyu's ear.

Kaijyu quickly got up and scrambled to the door. "Well, Kurama says its time to get up."

"Since when did he become my mother…" he muttered as Kaijyu zipped downstairs, her short hyena tail wagging a mile a minute.

Yusuke grumble a colorful string of curses to himself and rolled out of bed. He yawned once, stretched twice and pulled on a pair of blue jeans. He looked around his room and sighed grabbing a white t-shirt and heading downstairs.

In the kitchen he found Kaijyu and Kuwabara arguing over which video game was better, Kurama cooking and Hiei looking like he was trying hard not to kill them all. Yusuke walked over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk and drinking from the jug. Kaijyu stopped arguing and looked at him in disgust.

"You sicken me sometimes…" She said to him making a face.

Yusuke turn to her after putting the milk back. He just rolled his eyes and looked over at Kurama who was busy pulling muffins from the oven. Hiei yawned out of boredom. Kaijyu grabbed a muffin and began to chow down on it. Yusuke did the same after practically killing Kuwabara for the muffin he wanted.

"Hey Urameshi! That was mine!"

"I didn't see your name on it you jackass!"

"How the hell do you put your name on a muffin?"

"If there was any left, I'd show you!" Yusuke growled.

"Here. Show me." Kuwabara said throwing another muffin at Yusuke.

Getting annoyed, Kaijyu grabbed a pen and then took the muffin from Yusuke. She scrawled her name on it and showed it to Kuwabara.

"Like that." She said stuffing the muffin into her mouth.

Kurama just smiled at her and continued eating his muffin. Hiei sighed.

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One. _He thought pointing at the door.

Suddenly the door burst open and in bounced Boton. Koenma followed closely behind her rubbing the sleep from his eyes. One look at the arguing threesome around the kitchen island was enough to make anyone regret getting out of bed. Boton sighed and went to open the freezer door.

"Boton no!" Kaijyu yelled.

Too late. Boton opened the freezer door and gasped at what fell out.

* * *

ok, i hope ya'll liked that, i'll try to keep this one going, continue Dipstix, W.A. and repost C.C. laters all!


	2. What They Found

**Chapter 2: What they found**

Boton gasped as three pairs of boxers, a pair of tidy-whities with Kuwabara's name on the elastic, one of her bras and what looked like training pants fell out of the freezer. They all looked at Kaijyu whose large ears folded back on her head as she looked at them.

"Well, how'd those get in there…" She said smiling innocently and putting a hand behind her head.

Everyone took a step toward her. Yusuke pounced just missing the hyena as she tore from the room screaming her head off. Hiei took off after her and cornered her. His katana was at her throat in seconds. Kaijyu shivered once and gulped, this was it, she knew it. Hiei was gonna slice her to ribbons. Just before anyone could do anything else, the door burst open.

Enter Raen here…She was Kaijyu's bestest best friend in the world and partner in crime. Being half lion and half hawk she had her uses. Her brown and black streaked hair was currently in two very high pigtails. Her long lanky lion tail twitched, the black tuft of fur on the end catching the light. Her small rounded ears were partly covered by the headphones of her CD player. She looked up at Kaijyu and Hiei who were just staring at her like she was nuts, which she was.

"What?" She asked looking at the two as everyone else came into the room.

"Great…" Yusuke said, "It's the idiot of a griffin girl."

"I'm NOT a griffin!" Raen argued.

Kaijyu pushed past Hiei and she and Raen started to gang up on Yusuke. Kurama sighed.

"Girls, cool it. Yusuke leave it alone." He said stepping between the three.

Raen flicked her tail and turned back to Kaijyu.

"Ok, I got some goody-good news!" She started hyperly.

"OOH! Tell me!" Kaijyu pressed.

"Ok, squeak now, or forever hold your scream."

"Tell me what it is first. I'm not gonna get excited over a pickle eating contest again."

"I just got us tickets to Cold's big concert here in Japan!" She screamed Kaijyu joining her best friend after it finally sank in.

All boys present covered their ears as the two jump up and down in circles. Raen's pigtails bounced like mad, falling in cascades over her shoulders. Kai's wrapped blond horsetails bounced too. (Think Chu from the Dark Tournament) Both girls shortened shirts shifted too, almost giving Yusuke and Kuwabara what they wanted to see.

Kurama came up beside the girls and put a hand on a shoulder of each girl. Raen pulled away and squealed again. Kai took it a step further, she jumped into Kurama's arms and kissed him full on. Raen just jumping up into Hiei's arms.

The air in the room went thick. Kai's burning orange eyes snapped open. Kurama dropped her, not on purpose, but because now Yoko wanted out. His eyes flashed gold and he ran from the room blushing like mad. Kaijyu was blushing too alongside Raen who had just been dropped. The two girls ran upstairs to their room, Boton followed. Once there, the three girls sprawled out on the bed laughing.

"Wow!" Boton exclaimed, "How did you get the courage to kiss Kurama like that?"

"I dunno…" Kai said blushing, "It was just spur of the moment I guess."

Her ears rested back against her head as she panted from the dash up all those stairs. Raen flopped down on her bed, hung off of it, and started digging under the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kai asked her ears pricking up.

"Looking for that 'Different Kind of Pain' CD."

Boton looked at them. "Ever think of checking your Sony?"

Both demons looked at her and burst out laughing.

"Us? Think!" They laughed. "Are you off your nut?"

"True."

"Ok, here's your ticket Boton, here's yours Kai." Raen said passing out tickets. "Now, what're we gonna wear?"

They spent the rest of the day laughing and giggling over what to wear that night to the concert.

* * *

ok, hope yall like this chappie. i'll add the next soon 


	3. UhOh, We're in Trouble, Oh UhOh

**Chapter 3: Uh-Oh, We're in Trouble, Oh Uh-Oh**

After the concert, all three girls snuck back into the palace. Each was wearing heavy dark make-up, though none seemed to pull the look off better than Kai. Boton wore a ripped up royal purple shirt that said "Kiss my A$$ loser" and violet make-up accompanied by Daisy Duke short shorts and pink converses. Raen wore a deep blue shirt with torn off sleeves and ended midriff that said "Touch Me And Die" and navy make-up with black and gray camouflage pants with chains and knee-high combat boots. Kaijyu looked like something out of a Goth magazine with heavy black make-up which made the crimson spots under her right eye blend in better, a black shirt that was cut short just below her bra with rips and tears everywhere, half exposing her black bra and the black stripe down her back, the scratched words on it said "I Can Make Your Heart Stop" and were written with the heartbeat line thing. Her pants were baggy, black and there were so many chains on them it was scary how quiet she was her black converses with the glow-in-the-dark laces topped it all off.

Suddenly the kitchen light flicked on and the girls froze. They edged against the wall past the kitchen and toward the stairs. Taking four stairs at a time they raced upstairs as Kuwabara walked out of the kitchen yawning. He flipped off the light and went back upstairs to his room. The Cold possessed fangirls had just made it.

Boton bid them good night and promised to return the clothes the next day and scampered off to her room. Kaijyu flopped down on her black and bloody crimson bed and sighed. Raen sat back on her black and silver bed and started to pull off her boots. After getting them off she sighed.

"Should we turn on a CD?" she asked turning to her friend.

"Ok, but we gotta keep it quiet. Put in 'Personal Jesus'." Kai replied kicking off her shoes.

Raen pulled off her shirt and flung it across the room before putting in the Marilyn Manson CD. She turned down the volume and scrolled through to their favorite song 'Sweet Dreams'. She turned just in time to catch Kaijyu's shirt.

"Gee thanks, love you too." She said sarcastically.

"I know, ain't I a doll?" Kai retorted beginning to wash off the make-up in the bathroom that was included with their room.

Raen sighed and pulled off her camouflage pants and dropped them next to her. Standing in her socks, a black thong and bra she yawned and stretched. Kai walked out of the bathroom and dropped her pants outside the bathroom door. She stood watching her friend who was almost her mirror image.

"You've been going through my panty drawer again, haven't you?" she asked accusingly.

"What if I have?" Raen said sticking her tongue out.

Kaijyu tackled her friend.

"You brat! I told you to ask before taking that stuff! No wonder I couldn't find my favorite thong earlier!" she complained as the two wrestled and rolled across the tornado struck room.

There was a knock on the door and both girls froze in horror as the doorknob turned. Kurama opened the door and looked at the two girls in their frozen position. Raen was on her back with a foot in Kaijyu's gut and was grabbing one of her hyena ears, her tail wrapped around Kai's ankle ready to pull it out from under her. Kaijyu was on top of Raen with a hand pinning one of her shoulders and the other held a fistful of Raen's streaky brown hair, she was straddling Raen's hips and to make it worse looking, they were each in a black thong and matching bra.

Kurama stared in horror at the sight before him. Poor boy looked like he was gonna be sick. Then Yusuke walked up. If Kurama's face was that bad Yusuke's was at least three times worse. Both girls blushed and split for cover. Kaijyu zipped into the bathroom screaming about no privacy and locked the door. Raen dashed under the bed, crawled into the farthest corner and refused to come out. Yusuke burst out laughing and went running through the palace screaming with laughter.

"KAIJYU AND RAEN ARE LESBOS!" He screamed.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

okz, just to let you know, kaijyu is based/is me and raen is based/is my bestest best friend gina (a.k.a. paperback novel) 


	4. My AntiSavior and the Lucky Survivor

Last time:_ Kurama stared in horror at the sight before him. Poor boy looked like he was gonna be sick. Then Yusuke walked up. If Kurama's face was that bad Yusuke's was at least three times worse. Both girls blushed and split for cover. Kaijyu zipped into the bathroom screaming about no privacy and locked the door. Raen dashed under the bed, crawled into the farthest corner and refused to come out. Yusuke burst out laughing and went running through the palace screaming with laughter._

_"KAIJYU AND RAEN ARE LESBOS!" He screamed._

_This was going to be a long night.

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: My Anti-Savior and the Lucky Survivor**

Hiei opened the door to his room as Yusuke ran by. This was completely insane. The hyena was his responsibility and she was causing more trouble for him than his Jagan AND his Hell Dragon. He stormed from his room and pushed past the crowd gathering in the girls' room. Kicking the bathroom door open he grabbed Kaijyu by her ankle and drug her, in her thong and bra, toward the door.

Before dragging the girl out of the room he stopped and looked at Kurama. He pulled the young hyena into Kurama's arms, 'accidentally' forcing the two to kiss. He pulled Kaijyu back to him still dragging her by her ankle. He smirked as both canines chased after each others lips wanting more. He pulled Kai into his room and thrust her toward the bed. After locking the door he turned to her. The young demoness' ears went back and she smiled at him innocently.

"What. The hell. Were you. And Raen. Doing…" He said slowly and scarily.

"Uh…Well ya see, Raen took one of my thongs and so yeah…" she said kinda stupidly.

Hiei sighed and glared down at her.

"How many time have I told you to behave?"

Kaijyu thought for a minute.

"Exactly 617,948,523 times since we met." She stated matter-o-factly.

"Go to sleep…Your going to need it when Koenma calls you to his office in the morning."

Kaijyu shrugged and yawned. Hiei laid out across the bed watching Kaijyu's hyena form turning circles and curling up at his feet. _I can't believe it's been fifteen years…_Hiei thought to himself.

* * *

A young black clad figure stalked through the forest. His long cloak drug the ground slightly and his carefully bandaged right hand gripped the hilt of his katana. He walked through the shadows looking at the remains of the latest demon clan that had been wiped out.

Hyena bodies lay strewn everywhere. There had been no mercy shown in this battle. There looked to have been no survivors to the massacre. Hiei continued to the outskirts of the small tribal village.

Suddenly something in the grass off to his left moved. Hiei's grip on his katana tightened. He crept up toward the movement and pulled the blade from its sheath and pushed aside the tall grass at the same time.

Sitting there in the highland grass was a hyena pup. It didn't look to be more than six months old. The puppy looked up at him with big orange eyes and large alert ears. Its shaggy rusty blond fur was splattered with blood. Hiei glared at the animal.

"What?" he asked harshly.

The pup yipped and jumped up padding toward him.

"Get back you little kaijyu." He said poking at the pup with the end of his katana.

The pup ignored the gesture and sat in front of him looking inquisitive. Getting annoyed, Hiei glared at the demon and, sheathing his katana, he kicked it out of his way and stalked off. He turned around a moment later to find the pup following him and actually keeping up to his pace.

"You persistent little bitch, I thought I told you to go away." He glared straight into her eyes.

The pup blinked twice and jumped on him causing them both to fall. Hiei held her at arms length while she squirmed and tried to lick his face.

_Why the hell is she following me?_ He asked himself.

After a few minutes, the little hyena settled down in his lap and went to sleep. Disgusted by the way the animal was acting, Hiei was tempted to kill her. But there was something stopping him. Sighing in defeat, Hiei stroked the pups large chocolate brown ears and traced the black stripe down her back.

"Alright Kaijyu," he said naming her what he had first called her, "you win…"

In the years that followed, Kaijyu grew. Soon, she was able to change into her humanoid form, though Hiei didn't much care how she walked around. Her streaky blonde hair grew fast and was often tied back with Hiei's help.

Teaching her sword skills he had long since mastered proved slightly difficult for Hiei. Kaijyu was constantly getting sidetracked. Not having much patience, Hiei often resolved her attention problem by whacking her over the head with a stick or something else that was at hand besides his katana. Still, it didn't take her long to master the art of swordplay and martial arts.

At night, Hiei would pick a tree and that was considered camp. On nights that it rained, a cave was cleared out if it wasn't already. On such nights, Kaijyu would morph into her true form and lay at Hiei's side. It was the only time you could ever catch him smiling.

Hiei had taught her everything she knew. Her mental barrier was almost as strong as his when she had it was up, only he could get past it. And though he wouldn't admit it out loud or to Kaijyu, he loved her and was proud of her.

They were each others only family for almost fifteen years when Lord Koenma captured Hiei. About a month afterward Kaijyu was captured as well and she and Hiei were reunited. It wasn't a reunion to be though; maybe Hiei's idea of one but not a true family reunion. Hiei hit her over the head with the hilt of his katana.

"I thought I told you to behave you moron." He growled, but in a warmer way than normal.

Kaijyu just smiled innocently and was issued as part of the team and placed under Hiei's care and responsibility.

* * *

ok, hope yall enjoyed! Hell Dragon refers to Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flames(thats what its called in the manga...) see ya! 


	5. The Office of Doom

HAHA! im back! well, enjoy the new chappy of Hyena Horrors!

* * *

Last time:_ They were each others only family for almost fifteen years when Lord Koenma captured Hiei. About a month afterward Kaijyu was captured as well and she and Hiei were reunited. It wasn't a reunion to be though; maybe Hiei's idea of one but not a true family reunion. Hiei hit her over the head with the hilt of his katana._

"_I thought I told you to behave you moron." He growled, but in a warmer way than normal._

_Kaijyu just smiled innocently and was issued as part of the team and placed under Hiei's care and responsibility._

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Office of Doom**

The next morning Hiei woke up to the sound of Kaijyu snoring her head off at the foot of his bed. He rolled his eyes and silently got out of bed, or at least he tried. As soon as he started to pull his foot out from under Kai, she grabbed it and pulled it back to her. Growling quietly, Hiei attempted to shake the girl off. In the end, he had to use his katana sheath to pry her off.

Hiei left the room silently and went down the hall to Kai and Raen's room. He walked in and looked around, the room was a disaster and not all of it was from the previous nights events. Kneeling down, Hiei checked under Raen's bed since she wasn't on top of it.

_Nope, not there…_

He turned to Kaijyu's dresser and opened the top drawer. Bingo. Her underwear drawer. Hiei sighed, hating to do this. He pulled out a black thong and bra and then promptly closed the drawer. Pulling open the next he searched through for a shirt for the girl. Pulling out a black cut-off shirt that said "Moo." in bright green letters. He closed the drawer and grabbed a pair of blue jeans she had borrowed from him last week that still had her belt on it.

Looking around, Hiei noticed the bathroom door was slightly ajar. Walking over he peeked in. There was Raen, curled up in the bathtub with a couple pillows and a blanket. He dropped Kaijyu's closes in a pile outside the door and walked over to Raen. Careful not to wake her, he picked her up and carried her over to her bed and dumped her there.

Picking up Kai's clothes on the way out, Hiei went back to his room. Kaijyu sat up on his bed still in her hyena form and yawned. She looked up and wagged her tail happy to see Hiei again. Hiei walked over to the bedside and Kaijyu immediately bounded over and butted heads with Hiei affectionately. Laughing softly at the girl he dumped her clothes on top of her.

"You kooky canine." Hiei said ruffling her ears as she shook the clothes off of herself.

Kaijyu shifted to her humanoid form and smiled picking up the clothes Hiei had brought her.

"So what if I am?" She asked as she pulled on her thong and bra.

Hiei sat facing away from her on the bed while she changed. There was a knock on the door and Kurama popped his head in. Smiling softly he walked in as Kaijyu bounced over just finishing pulling on her shirt.

"Morning Kurama!" She said jumping up into his arms.

"Good morning Kaijyu, good morning Hiei." He replied smiling.

"Hn."

"Kaijyu, Koenma would like to see you and Raen in his office immediately."

Kai's ears went back and she got down from Kurama's shoulders where she had just shifted to.

"Oh…okay…" she said tail and ears drooping as she moped out of the room.

Raen was waiting in the hall, her ears and tail in the same position as Kaijyu's. The two friends were silent during their walk to the 'office of doom'. When they got there they looked up at the doors and then at each other. The two girls hugged each other.

"Well, it was nice knowin' ya, girl…" Kai said as the two parted.

"Kai, I just want to let you know, I ate that piece of pizza you were hiding under the sink in our bathroom…" Raen said as the doors opened.

"YOU WHAT!" Kai yelled looking up to see an infuriated Lord Koenma.

"Heh heh…h-hi Koenma, sir…" She said smiling nervously.

Koenma tapped his foot and motioned for the two to sit down. When they did, the awkward silence set in as Koenma paced in front of the girls. The two looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes, this meant trouble. The last time he had done this was when they had painted the halls with spaghetti sauce and bacon grease. The punishment for that was having to clean the entire palace with their tongues. They shivered at the memory.

Outside the door, Yusuke and Kuwabara stood with their ears pressed to the doors trying to hear what the punishment was. It was then that Kurama walked by on his way downstairs. He paused behind the two who weren't paying attention to him and cocked an eyebrow.

"What in Spirit World are you two doing?" He asked making them jump to the ceiling.

Yusuke looked at the redhead and glared at him.

"Don't ever scare us like that again! God, you almost gave me a heart attack…" Yusuke said, Kuwabara nodding and holding his fast beating heart.

Kurama Laughed slightly, "Sorry, I'll try not to."

With that, he continued downstairs. Kuwabara and Yusuke watched him leave and the fought for the keyhole to watch Koenma explode at the girls.

Back in his office, Koenma continued pacing, looking up at Raen and Kai every so often. He turned around and started going through one of his file cabinets. He pulled out two rather large manila folders. One of them had Kaijyu's name on it and a picture of her with her tongue sticking out and her eyes crossed, the other had Raen's name on it with a picture of Raen with her eyes crossed while she stretched her cheeks sticking her tongue out.

The two girls looked at each other, too scared to say anything. Koenma looked back at them and grinned evilly after flipping through a few pages of their files. This sent shivers up Raen's spine and caused Kaijyu to sink lower in her seat.

"You girls are getting off easy this time…" Koenma started, "But that doesn't mean you're totally of the hook."

That was a bad thing…That meant that he had something really terrible coming to them…

* * *

mwahahahaha! i so evil! you gets to wait for the next chap before i tell you! please review! 


	6. Punishment Week 1

Last time: _The two girls looked at each other, too scared to say anything. Koenma looked back at them and grinned evilly after flipping through a few pages of their files. This sent shivers up Raen's spine and caused Kaijyu to sink lower in her seat._

"_You girls are getting off easy this time…" Koenma started, "But that doesn't mean you're totally of the hook."_

_That was a bad thing…That meant that he had something really terrible coming to them…_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Punishment- Week 1

In the kitchen downstairs, Kurama was just finishing off his waffle. Hiei walked into the kitchen and started rummaging through the freezer. They both looked up as Yusuke and Kuwabara came screaming down the stares in terror and dove under the table to hide. Boton then came into the kitchen holding two zap collars with remotes. Hiei looked at the collars then at the two idiots under the table.

"Looks like Koenma has finally realized those two are too much to handle without extra enforcement…" He said with slight amusement in his voice.

"They're not for them." Boton said handing one set to Hiei and the other to Kurama. "Koenma wants you two to watch Kaijyu and Raen so that they don't get into anymore trouble."

Hiei sighed, slightly annoyed. "Joy…more babysitting of that hyena brat…"

"Actually Hiei, Koenma would like you to watch Raen." Boton said backing toward the door. "He thinks you might know Kaijyu a bit too well to really be strict with her."

"Hn…whatever…either way I'm stuck with one of those bratty bitches…" Hiei said pulling his carton of ice cream out of the freezer and digging in.

The two girls came in, both with their ears and tails drooping. They walked over to their months 'owner' and sat heavily at their feet. Hiei dropped the collar in front of Raen who put it on quickly not wanting him to get mad and then was forced into her lioness form. Kaijyu shifted into her hyena form before Kurama put the collar on. After he put the collar on she tried to shift back but couldn't, the collar was stopping her. This, Koenma thought, would keep the two out of trouble –even if it was only of a month.

Yusuke and Kuwabara crept out from under the table and looked at the two animals. They looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Awe, da poowr kitty an' da poowr puppy can't change into humans no more?" Yusuke cooed patting Raen on the head.

The lioness snarled and swatted at him.

"Holy shit!" Yusuke shrieked jumping back.

Hiei to push the zap button on the remote to Raen's collar. The collar shocked her to a point where her fur all stood on end with little electrical currents running between hairs. Kaijyu couldn't contain herself and burst into a hyena laugh falling back on the ground holding her stomach with her paws. Raen's whiskers twitched as she glared at the laughing hyena. She walked over and rubbed against Kai causing her to get shocked as well. Kurama put a hand to his head. This was going to be a very long month.

* * *

A couple days later, Kaijyu was laying in the sun while Kurama had stretched out on the patio swing reading a book. Kai sat up suddenly and nipped at a fly. She was bored as hell and being stuck in her animal form limited the things she could do greatly. She couldn't play video games, she couldn't hold a book to read (like she'd do that in the first place anyway though), and she couldn't make a sandwich since being bored made her hungry. Man was she miserable.

Raen was even more miserable though, being stuck with Hiei caused her to constantly be on her toes. If she did anything that ticked him off –especially sighing in boredom –he'd zap her. Hiei would sit and do nothing and she wasn't allowed ten feet away without being electrocuted by the apparition.

Kurama got up and looked at the young hyena laying in the grass. He felt sorry for her. He walked over and knelt down in front of her and ruffled her ears.

"How about we go get some lunch?" He asked her with a gentle smile.

The mention of food seemed to perk her up. Kaijyu jumped up into Kurama's arms and licked his face.

"I'll take that as a yes." He laughed.

Putting the hyena back down on the ground he walked inside with her trotting next to him. Digging through the fridge, Kurama pulled out a package of ham, a head of lettuce, a jar of pickles, a loaf of bread, and a jar of peanut butter. He spread the peanut butter onto both pieces of bread and stacked ham, lettuce, and pickles onto it. He put the top slice of bread onto the sandwich, put it on a paper plate, and put it on the floor for Kai.

Kaijyu danced around the plate and then stepping back away from it and started to stalk her damned sandwich. Kurama got an amused look on his face at that action and hopped up onto the counter to watch. The young demoness moved forward staring intently at her 'prey'. She crouched down low with her ears back. When she got about a yard away from the sandwich, she pounced. The plate flipped over, the sandwich went up and Kai caught it in midair.

Kurama by now was clutching his stomach in hysterical laughter. Kaijyu didn't care, she was used to it (especially being raised by Hiei), and she just continued ripping her sandwich apart as if she hadn't eaten in months.

"Slow down Kai, I know Hiei's mean but he doesn't starve you." He said before what he had said really hit him. "Or at least I don't think he does…"

Kaijyu looked up at him licking her lips to get the last of the peanut butter off of her muzzle. Kurama held up his hands.

"Sorry girl, that's it for now."

Raen lay on the living room floor while Hiei stared aimlessly out the window. Since he wasn't watching, Raen decided now would be a good time to either go kill Yusuke for the remark he had made a couple days ago, or go get food. She silently got up and crept toward the door. She was ten feet from the door and ten feet from Hiei.

**ZAP!**

"Get back here you moron…" Hiei said still staring out the window. "Koenma told me to keep you outta trouble so park your ass and stay there."

Raen stood there, ten feet away from Hiei, practically fried to a freakin' crisp. She fell over and laid there. The next three weeks could not go by fast enough…

* * *

ok, bad news time, i'm moving soon and i dont know when ill get the computer taken away from me and put back up so dont yell at me if i dont update for a long time...please review! 


	7. Punishment Week 2

Last time: **_ZAP!_**

_"Get back here you moron…" Hiei said still staring out the window. "Koenma told me to keep you outta trouble so park your ass and stay there."_

_Raen stood there, ten feet away from Hiei, practically fried to a freakin' crisp. She fell over and laid there. The next three weeks could not go by fast enough…_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Punishment- Week 2

Kurama woke up to find that Kaijyu had moved from the floor where she had been sleeping, to next to him on the bed. A light blush dusted Kurama's cheeks even though the girl was in animal form and facing away from him. Careful not to disturb the girl, Kurama got out of bed and stretched. Just as he had turned around and stretched his arms as high as he could yawning, Kaijyu opened one eye and grinned evilly. She sprung up in a matter of seconds and tackled Kurama to the floor. She then charged through the door and down the hall. Kurama jumped up and grabbed Kai's collar remote and chased after her.

"Get back here you bratty little hyena!" He yelled zapping her several times.

Hiei and Raen walked out of Hiei's room to see Kurama run past yelling at Kaijyu.

"Heh, I didn't think it would take this long for her to make you of all people loose their sanity…" Hiei said amusedly.

Kurama just glared at him and went back to following Kai when she came charging back. There was no sign of her slowing down or stopping noticeable in her eyes. The stupid pup was going to bowl right into them. Kurama pressed the zap button again.

"KAI! NO! STOP! YOU IDIOT HYENA STOP FOR ENMA'S SAKE!" He yelled as she hit him head first zapping them both from the static.

Kurama sat up. His long red hair standing on end. Kaijyu looked up at him from where she lay sprawled across his lap. Yusuke and Kuwabara came running to the scene when they heard Kurama yelling at Kai. The two of them stopped a few feet away and doubled over in hysterics. Kurama growled and Kaijyu's eye's got big as she realized what was coming next. Kurama shifted to Yoko just as Kaijyu started backing away.

"KAIJYU JAGANSHI!" He yelled jumping up and chasing after her, "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE HELLSPAWN! YOU GODDAMN BITCH!"

Kaijyu zipped through the halls, ears back, legs pumping as fast –if not faster –than they could. She turned several sharp corners before slowing down even a little. The sound of Yoko's footsteps behind her had ceased which was making her wonder where he was. She stopped and looked behind her panting heavily. No one was coming down that long corridor. She looked back in front of her and there he was. Yoko. Red in the face and looking ready to kill.

Kaijyu's eyes widened when she saw that he had the collar remote in hand. The hyena shook her head not wanting to be shocked again. Too late.

Zap!

ZAP!

**ZAP!**

Yoko grabbed the twitching heap of hyena and drug her down to the living room. He dropped her on the floor and grabbed a rope from the utility closet. Grinning evilly, he pounced on the girl and hog tied her.

"That should keep you out of trouble for the rest of the day." He said before shifting back into Kurama.

* * *

A day or two later, Raen was laying on the living room floor licking her paws while Hiei sat in the kitchen, ten feet away, eating ice cream. Kuwabara walked into the room and noticed Raen. Without Hiei. He then saw the remote to her collar not two feet from her paws! Without thinking twice he came to his immediate conclusion and screamed. 

"RAEN ATE HIEI!" He screamed turning to leave but running smack into Yusuke.

"What the hells your problem? Your bra on too tight or somethin'?" He asked his orange haired friend.

"First off Urameshi, I don't wear a bra! And second, RAEN ATE HIEI!" Kuwabara screamed into Yusuke's face.

Yusuke looked over at the lion, who was looking at them confused. He then noticed the remote next to Raen's paws and noticed she had been licking them. He ran over and opened Raen's mouth.

"DON'T WORRY HIEI, WE'LL GET YOU OUT OF THERE!" Yusuke yelled into her mouth.

Hiei walked into the room with a large bowl of ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other. He blinked when he saw Yusuke yelling into Raen's mouth.

"Get me out of where?" He asked slightly annoyed with the two for ruining his day.

The three looked up.

"HIEI!" The two boys yelled letting go of Raen's mouth.

The lioness stood up and started dragging her tongue across the carpet trying to get the taste of Yusuke's dirty fingers out of her mouth. Hiei ignored her and glared at the two in front of him.

"I think Koenma put the wrong 'dynamic duo' on a leash…" he said and walked off with Raen following, still dragging her tongue across the floor from time to time.

* * *

giggle ok, i hope you all liked that! please review and tell meif you have any other cruel ideas i can use to kill my and gina's characters! 


	8. Punishment Week 3

Last time: _The three looked up._

_"HIEI!" The two boys yelled letting go of Raen's mouth._

_The lioness stood up and started dragging her tongue across the carpet trying to get the taste of Yusuke's dirty fingers out of her mouth. Hiei ignored her and glared at the two in front of him._

_"I think Koenma put the wrong 'dynamic duo' on a leash…" he said and walked off with Raen following, still dragging her tongue across the floor from time to time._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Punishment- Week 3

Kaijyu lay on the couch staring into space. A world in black and white was so boring. Good thing this marks the half way point of her and Raen's punishment. Yoko was still fuming over last week and Kurama was still only slightly annoyed from it. She didn't blame him though, being a living bowling ball or bowling pin was painful.

Kurama walked into the room and looked at Kai. To him it looked like she was watching T.V. but the screen was blank. Sitting down right in front of her Kurama waved a hand in front of her nose.

"Kai?" he said quietly.

No response.

"Kaijyu?"

Her nose twitched.

"Well, at least your still alive in there…" he said dragging her off the couch and out to the garden.

Hiei and Raen were there to along with a wash tub and shampoo. Kai blinked and looked up at Kurama.

"Sorry girl, Koenma's orders."

Kai immediately began to struggle. This was no fair! Koenma was now at the top of her 'Must Kill' list. Kurama had a firm grip on the hyena and refused to let go. He lifted her up and dropped the now loudly protesting hyena and dropped her into the water.

"Kai, you don't want me to shock you while you're wet, that will only hurt you more." Kurama said causing Kai to instantly stop struggling.

Pouring a bucket of soapy water over her, Kurama began scrubbing her. After a few minutes of getting used to the cool water and having Kurama run his hands over her, Kaijyu finally calmed down enough to lay down in the tub quietly. Kurama poured another bucket of clean water over her and let her get out and shake off.

He poured another bucket of water on her while she shook off. Grabbing the canine before she could go roll in the dirt and grass, Kurama toweled her off. She looked into Kurama's eye's noticing they were shifting colors. Sniffing the air, she could tell that Yoko wanted out. Kurama avoided looking into her eyes when he noticed she was staring into his and ruffled her ears.

"Come on Kai, let's go fix dinner." He said leaving Hiei to give Raen a bath.

In the kitchen, Kaijyu lay out of the way under the table watching Kurama cook. She yawned and drifted into thought.

_What was with Kurama earlier? _She thought licking her left forepaw. _He saw the tribal marks on my face and my name marks that Hiei marked on my paw and started losing control…_ She looked at the crimson and blue markings on her left forepaw. It was a small red flame-like design with a blue raindrop in the middle. Her tribal marks were the five crimson spots under her right eye. There was also a scar under that, but that was from when she was learning swordplay. She sighed. _I wish Kurama would just come forward and say what he feels…I came smell it all over him, he's jealous of my relationship with Hiei…_

There was a loud crash as Hiei dropped his bowl of ice cream in front of Kai. The hyena jumped and hit her head on the underside of the table and yelped. Poor Hiei, he noticed Kai in thought and decided to see what she was thinking. All he heard was the last part but it kind of surprised him. Kurama looked over at him and the hyena who was laying on the floor whining with her paws on top of her head.

Hiei quickly cleaned up the ice cream and left the room. Raen stood in the door shocked. She had never seen Hiei slip up like that before. Her collar zapped her, causing her to run after Hiei. Kurama blinked and looked down at Kai.

The hyena looked up at him from where she was lying. He scanned his eyes over her animal body. He paused at her hip and gritted his teeth. Yoko was sending little images of marking her as his mate. He couldn't say he didn't like the thought, because he did, but she was still young, he would let her grow up a little more before putting her in a situation like that.

He smiled gently at her and picked up the spoon he had used to stir the spaghetti sauce and let her taste it. After adding a few spices, Kaijyu approved the sauce and Kurama called everyone down for dinner; absentmindedly putting the spoon back into the sauce.

The rush was on as Raen and Kai sat by the counter looking pathetic, a.k.a. begging for food. Yusuke and Kuwabara ignored them in their own fight for food, Botan took pity on them and slipped each of them a roll. Kurama passed Kaijyu a canine note saying he'd feed her part of his dinner. Hiei, without anyone noticing, tossed them each a meatball. Koenma was too busy to come down to the kitchen so he took a rain-check on dinner.

When everyone sat down, the usual chatter and noises of Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting could be heard. Nobody would have guessed that Kurama was giving half his meal to the hyena girl who sat at his feet with her head on his knees.

After dinner, everyone went into the living room after dishes were done and watched movies. Raen and Kai lay in the corner, ten feet from Hiei, carrying out a conversation in the Language of the Savanna Plains. Kurama kept an eye on Kaijyu, curious as to what she was saying.

Raen's left ear flicked back and her tail twitched twice. At that gesture, Kai turned to look at Kurama. When she turned back, he watched her ears both flick back and the muscles in her right shoulder contracted.

"_Kurama is watching you._" Raen said through LSP.

Kaijyu looked back at him then turned to Raen, "_Your point being?_"

"_Are you really that blind? Wake up and smell the baobab trees! He likes you and wants to mark you._"

Kai growled lowly. "_No, I am not blind, so you can quit being my mother._"

"_Sorry, just trying to look out for my best friend._"

Kaijyu got up and walked over to the other side of the room, slightly ticked off. Raen looked at her and said something in LSP but Kai just turned around.

Kurama had watched the lion toss her head and twitch her nose the contract her hip muscles. The hyena had answered by putting her ears back and, in sharp gestures, tossed her head and looked away growling lowly. Raen's expression softened greatly and appeared as though she had been yelled at. Her ears went back and she averted her eyes from Kai glancing up once a kneading a paw on the carpet. At this point Kai got up and walked to the other side of the room.

He looked down at Kai who was sitting a few paces away and then at Raen who was about ten or fifteen feet away. He got up and walked past Kaijyu, patting his thigh, a gesture that she was told meant to follow. The two went up to Kurama's room and Kaijyu lay down on the blankets by the foot of the bed. Kurama went into his bathroom and changed then came out and sat on his bed.

"Kaijyu, come here." He said, patting the bed in front of him.

She looked up at him and hesitantly jumped up onto the bed. Kurama motioned for her to come closer. She did and he began to pet her. Kaijyu rolled over onto her back so that Kurama could rub her tummy. He smiled at her as her tongue hung out of her mouth and she began to kick her leg.

After an hour, Kurama lay next to the hyena, who was still on her back, and traced her name marks. He wasn't sure but it looked like it was drawn in blood, as were her tribe tattoos. He looked at her and she rolled onto her side and looked at him.

"There made of blood aren't they?" he asked her.

The hyena nodded. And nosed his hand then her hip where he was longing to mark her. He didn't understand so she did it again. He blinked.

"I don't understand…"

The hyena nipped his finger just enough so that it bled very faintly, touched it with her nose and then touched her hip again.

"Are you trying to tell me that I have to mark you with my blood?"

Kaijyu nodded and laid back. She sighed contently. Kurama smiled at her, watching her drift to sleep. He yawned and after tossing a blanket over the softly snoring hyena, curled up and went to sleep himself.

* * *

YAY! that was a fun chapter to write, i dunno why but it was...anyway, hope ya liked! please leave a nice review for your fave authoress (ok, maybe not but still) that or a ham and peanut butter sandwichgiggle yum . 


	9. Punishment Week 4

Last time: _"I don't understand…"_

_The hyena nipped his finger just enough so that it bled very faintly, touched it with her nose and then touched her hip again._

_"Are you trying to tell me that I have to mark you with my blood?"_

_Kaijyu nodded and laid back. She sighed contently. Kurama smiled at her, watching her drift to sleep. He yawned and after tossing a blanket over the softly snoring hyena, curled up and went to sleep himself._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Punishment- Week 4**

The last week was finally here! Raen had been anticipating this since day one. Kaijyu was happy, but she had been enjoying her time laying at Kurama's feet and being able to relax. To her it was almost not even punishment. Kurama wasn't like Hiei in any way, he was kind and gentle while Hiei was, well Hiei. Sure Hiei had been her only family and was like a father to her, but it was just nice to be around someone who was actually kind all the time. That didn't mean Hiei never showed her kindness, but he just showed it in a very hard to notice way.

Kaijyu jumped up on the couch and watched quietly as Yusuke and Kuwabara were trying to kill each other in MX Unleashed. Their little race wasn't getting very far on account that they wouldn't get more than two inches and they'd start to beat on each other in real life. Kai yawned. Her thoughts began to drift again until she was in a sea of darkness.

* * *

The young hyena looked around, she was in her humanoid form again. The collar was gone and there was nothing but black. A smooth purple light shown above her and the sudden light made her flinch and cover her eyes. When she put down her arm and looked up, she saw what she had never really believed in. An angel.

His hair was long and it glistened like glass the color of lapis lazuli. His eyes were a soft purple and his robes were seamless and pure white. Over half of his face, he wore a black mask.

Kai felt the ground beneath her instead of nothing now. She looked down to the cool morning savanna grass. The grass swayed and the wind stirred the leaves in the nearby umbrella trees. She looked around and saw a herd of antelope pranced in the distance, a tribe of hyena hunted them. The trumpet of the elephants came from her left where she smelled a waterhole. The angel's aura wrapped gently around her, illuminating her in the purple glow. When it dissipated, she realized her clothes were not the ones she had been wearing.

Her shirt was now that of one of the hyena hunters she was watching. Made of antelope hide, it was soft. It had only one tanktop sleeve and ended just below her breast. She wore a skirt that was like that of a slaves, short and had slits up to her thighs, it was made of wildebeest. The shorts below the skirt were of the same material as her shirt and were probably shorter than Daisy Duke's shorts. A belt of rhino hide was tied around her waist. Her legs were bare except for a strip of hide that held a sheathed knife to her right thigh. Around her left ankle and right wrist were two loose, silver rings. In her hand was a spear that had vulture and flamingo feathers tied on with the tip.

She looked at her left palm, Hiei's name mark was there, but barely visible. On her shoulder, she noticed and new name mark, an orange spiral sun with three blue spots in the middle. She cocked her head to one side.

_Pinduli?_ She thought.

She looked up at the angel who smiled at her.

"Where am I? Who are you?" She asked, her ears positioned in odd, confused angles.

"I am the Angel that Guides the Savanna land." His voice was smooth as silk and sweet as chocolate. "You, child, are in the Western Grassland, this is where your tribe is and where you belong."

Kaijyu was confused. If this was were she belonged, why was she in Japan?

"I don't understand…" She told the Angel, sitting down on large rock. "What happened that I ended up in Japan then?"

"You have many questions, they will all be answered, I promise." The celestial being said.

"When! And why is my name mark fading?" she asked standing up.

The Angel smiled. "Your name mark is not fading. It is there on your shoulder. The mark on you hand is fading yes, but that is not your name."

Kai frowned. Her shoulder said Pinduli, but her name had always been Kaijyu. It had been ever since she could remember.

"But my name's Kaijyu!" she argued.

"That is your Japanese name, not your true name, Pinduli of the Grasslands." The Angel said.

Everything around them began to fade. The grasslands disappeared into black. The Angel began to fade and Kaijyu reached up and grabbed his robe.

"Please, just tell me what really happened to my family…" she said, her eyes cast downward.

The Angel came down to her and stroked her face gently. She looked up at him, his smile was still in place.

"Another time, young one, another time." He said before disappearing.

Kaijyu was alone in the black, still in the tribal clothes of the grassland. She sighed and pulled her feet up under her, sitting Indian style. She bit her lip, _This means I've been living a lie…I'm not supposed to be here. _She looked down at the nothingness to her left. That's when she noticed the crimson fox paw on her thigh. _Yoko marked me? _She blinked running a hand over it to make sure it was real. It was. _YES! HE MARKED ME! YOKO MARKED ME!_

* * *

She suddenly woke with a start and fell off the couch. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked back at her and Hiei looked up from his staring at nothing. Raen cocked her head to one side and Kurama looked over the top of his book to see her in a heap looking at everyone.

She jumped up and walked out into the hall. Kurama stood up and went after her. Everyone else in the room just watched the door where Kai and Kurama had exited. After a few minutes of silence, they all went back to what they had been doing.

Raen put her head on her paws and began to think about the dream she had also just been having. Of course, she had been with lions instead of hyenas. The angel had told her that her name was Inzi, not Raen. She was confused. She looked up at Hiei, in her dream, his scent and mark was all over her. She shook her head. Best not to think of it.

* * *

Ok...sorry this chapter sucked ass...oh! i keep forgetting, i have posted pictures of Raen and Kaijyu on deviantArt. if you would like to see them, go to torikkusuta. the pics are under the titles "meet Raen" and "meet Kaijyu" please review! 


	10. Tonight I Wanna Cry

just a note: i dont own Keith Urban or his song 'Tonight I Wanna Cry'

* * *

Last time:_She jumped up and walked out into the hall. Kurama stood up and went after her. Everyone else in the room just watched the door where Kai and Kurama had exited. After a few minutes of silence, they all went back to what they had been doing._

_Raen put her head on her paws and began to think about the dream she had also just been having. Of course, she had been with lions instead of hyenas. The angel had told her that her name was Inzi, not Raen. She was confused. She looked up at Hiei, in her dream, his scent and mark was all over her. She shook her head. Best not to think of it._

* * *

**Chapter 10: Tonight I Wanna Cry...**

FINALLY! Their month of punishment was over! Raen and Kaijyu practically pranced all the way to Koenma's office. When they got there, Koenma looked at them as if he was dreading the moment they would be human again. Which he was. He took a deep breath and removed the collars. Both girls immediately shifted to their humanoid form and jumped around the office for joy, screaming and hollering.

"Ok, I took the collars off, now get out of here before I decide to put them back on!" Koenma yelled.

With that, the two raced from the room arm-in-arm, and holding back the screams of joy. Kai was the first to break away, she had to find Hiei. Raen watched her run off down the hall and leap down the stairs, only touching about every seventh or eighth stair. At the bottom, she collided with Botan.

"Oh, sorry Botan! I didn't mean to hitcha! Hey, do know where Hiei is?" Kai asked helping the grim reaper up.

"Uh yeah, I think he's in that big oak tree in the garden…" She replied.

"Thanks!"

Kai ran off leaving Botan confused. She raced straight down the hall, and after missing the next flight of stairs, took the fun way and leapt through the third story window. She grabbed the first tree branch she could and hauled herself up onto it. She spotted Hiei heading for the back door. She jumped down and raced after him.

"HIEI!" She yelled coming up behind him. "Hiei, I gotta question…"

"Not now."

"But, it's important!"

They walked through the halls, Kaijyu following Hiei trying to get him to listen, and Hiei trying to get her to leave him alone. They walked up to the fifth floor where everyone's bedrooms were before you could tell he was fuming. Kaijyu didn't seem to care, she just wanted Hiei to listen to her for a moment. In front of her, Hiei growled.

"Hiei?" She asked becoming slightly nervous.

Hiei then did what he never wanted to do. He wheeled around and back handed her as hard as he could. Kai fell to the ground and stared up at him in shock. Hiei's eyes widened as the realization of what he just did hit him. He stepped toward Kai but stopped noticing her tail between her legs and the fear that now took over the usually blank, happy look in her eyes.

"Kai-" he started, but he was too late.

Kaijyu ran through the halls, sliding around corners and trying to hold back the tears she had been taught not to cry. _This is a dream…_she thought, _it's all just a bad dream…a nightmare._ Her tears finally broke loose while she ran blinding her. She ran through the halls, not even caring where she was going.

She ran until she finally had something, or someone. Hard. She looked up and saw Yoko, looking down at her slightly confused. He knelt down to help Kai up but instead, she threw her arms around him and began to sob into his shoulder. Yoko put his arms around her and held her tight, not knowing what else to do. When Kaijyu finished crying, she didn't let go of Yoko right away. They sat in the hall for almost an hour before either one made a move to get up. Yoko stood, pulling Kai up with him.

"You ok?" he asked.

"…" Kaijyu didn't answer, she just looked away.

Big mistake. Yoko saw the red mark where she had been slapped and growled. He put a finger under her chin and tilted her face so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Who did that to you." He asked firmly but gently.

Kai bit her lip and didn't answer.

"Kaijyu Aigyou Jaganshi. Who. Did. This?" He said using her full name.

Kai flinched. No one had ever used her full name like that. Hiei had once, but that was when he gave her her name. She pulled away so she could face something other than Yoko's angry face.

"Hiei…" She murmured, just barely audible.

Yoko heard. He stared at her in disbelief. He knew Hiei was cruel, but he had never imagined he'd go as far as slapping someone he considered family. Yoko pulled Kaijyu into a tight embrace and gently stroked her ears.

"I'm sorry Kai…" was all he could say.

Yoko faded into Kurama who held her a little longer before letting go. He looked down into her orange eyes and saw something he didn't expect to see. Love. Love for him and Yoko and love for Hiei. He could see the trust that he hadn't expected to be there. There was no sadness. It was almost as if this little gothic hyena had been stripped of her pain when she finished crying. Kurama smiled and ruffled her ears, his girl would be okay. Kai smiled at him before leaning up and kissing him gently.

"Thanks Kurama, tell Yoko I said thanks too please." She said walking down the hall.

Kurama looked up again when he heard her singing. She swayed slightly as she walked. He stood and watched for a while.

"_…I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show, I thought that being strong meant never losing your self control, but I'm just drunk enough, to let go of my pain, to hell with this pride, let it fall like rain from my eyes, tonight I wanna cry…_"

Kurama smiled softly as the girl disappeared around the corner.

* * *

otay! hope yall liked! please review and uh...yeah! tell your friends about my story if ya really like it! peace out! 


	11. Rose Bud

Last time: _Kurama looked up again when he heard her singing. She swayed slightly as she walked. He stood and watched for a while._

_"…I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show, I thought that being strong meant never losing your self control, but I'm just drunk enough, to let go of my pain, to hell with this pride, let it fall like rain from my eyes, tonight I wanna cry…"_

_Kurama smiled softly as the girl disappeared around the corner._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Rose Bud

Kurama turned around to go to his room when he heard Kaijyu yelp. He turned quickly to see the girl, in hyena form, come flying around the corner, slipping on the rug and hitting the wall. She got up and raced past Kurama and hid behind his legs. Hiei came around the corner and stopped. He looked like something was tearing him apart from the inside. He stepped toward them looking only at Kai.

Kai tried to hide herself more behind Kurama. He looked down at her. Kaijyu had her ears back, her tail between her legs and was shaking to no end. He had known it would take her a while to trust again. He watched Hiei slowly make his way forward.

"Hiei stop." Kurama said, standing his ground.

He had no clue what the koorime in front of him was capable of in this state. Hiei stopped and just stood there.

"Kai…" he said, his voice quiet and hurt.

Kai pulled at Kurama's pant leg, wanting him to come with her. Kurama slowly backed away, his heart going out to his friend. Hiei turned and slowly walked the way he came. Kai looked back, still shaking. She hung her head and drug her feet as she followed Kurama to the kitchen.

She laid under the table and watched Kurama pull things out to fix sukiyaki for dinner. Raen walked in the door and spotted Kurama at the cutting board.

"Hey Kurama, have you seen Kai? See disappeared after we went to go see Koenma." She said in one breath.

Kurama said nothing, just pointed to the table. Raen walked over and saw Kai laying under the table in her humanoid form staring at the bottom of the table now. Raen sighed.

"Kai?" She said softly, "Kai, what's wrong?"

No response.

Raen snorted and walked around to the other side of the table. She grabbed Kaijyu's ankles and pulled her out from under the table.

"Ok. If you won't. Come to me. By will. I'll." Grunt. "Force you. Out."

Raen pulled Kai to her feet and shook her.

"Earth to Kaijyu!" She yelled.

Kai looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "I thought we were in Reikai…"

Raen snorted. "Whatever, what's with you? You're like a zombie."

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a bit out of it at the moment…"

Kai started to walk out of the room. "I'm gonna go…watch TV…"

Raen and Kurama looked at each other. Kai was more than a bit out of it. Raen pulled out some tofu from the fridge and began cutting it into small cubes. She looked over at Kurama as he stared at the pan.

"You know what happened to her don't you…"

Kurama stiffened. He had been hoping she wouldn't say anything.

"Well?"

He nodded.

"Well, what happened?" Raen was getting annoyed and it was obvious in her voice.

"She'll tell you when she's ready…it's not my place to say." Kurama said dumping the tofu into the sukiyaki pan.

Raen walked out into the living room to see Kaijyu laying upside down on the couch watching, or supposedly watching, 'Goku no Sexual Harassment'. Raen shivered. She hated yaoi. She didn't know what Kai saw in the stuff. Kai didn't seem to notice her. She just lay there, her eyes blank, the TV on and she probly wasn't watching it anyway. Raen poked her friend. Her right ear twitched, causing her earring to sway. The lioness jumped when there was an abrupt moan from the TV. She snorted and forcefully took the remote and changed the channel.

"Hey!" Kai yelled, seeming to gain her sense of reality back, "I was watching that!"

"Yeah right!" Raen yelled, "Do you even know what you were watching?"

"Yeah!"

"What was it then?"

"Goku no Sexual Harassment. Now, switch it back!"

"No!"

Kaijyu stood to her full height, slightly shorter than Raen and Hiei. "Change. It. Back. NOW."

She growled the last part and then turned on her heals and left the room. Raen watched her leave. _Kai…What happened to you…_

Kai sat near a waterfall with about twenty or thirty Budweiser beer bottles and Four Rose whiskey bottles around her. All of them were empty save the one Four Roses bottle in her hand. She stared at the fast moving water unblinking. It was amazing that she was still thinking clearly. She heard a rustle in the brush and pulled out her katana. She took another swig of liquor as Yoko stepped out of the bushes. She slid her katana back into its sheath and snorted.

Yoko sighed. "There you are…"

He noticed all the bottles. Kaijyu's ears went back when she noticed him staring at them all.

"Please tell me this wasn't all from now…"

"And if it is?" Kai growled.

Yoko moved toward her and offering a hand. "If it is, I need to get you home now."

"NO!" She yelled slapping away his hand. "I don't wanna go! I'll be fine! I can handle myself and a little liquor ain't no problem neither."

Yoko sighed. He knew how stubborn she could be. He sat down in front of her, watching as she finished the bottle of whiskey. He watched Kai try to stand up. At first, she couldn't even support her weight enough to get off the ground. On her second attempt, she got half-way up and stumbled back. On her last attempt, she made it all the way up, but she passed out a second later.

Yoko jumped up and caught her. He sighed and picked her up gently. He was going to have to talk to Hiei about the liquor. _She really must be able to hold her liquor…_He thought noticing that she hadn't gotten sick yet. He made his way back to the palace and took her up to his room. Yoko figured Raen wouldn't want to see her right now, Hiei wouldn't be the place to go and who knows what Yusuke or Kuwabara would do to her.

Laying Kai on the bed Yoko sat in a chair next to her and decided to wait this out. How was he to know that she wasn't really unconscious at the moment. She just couldn't open her eyes.

* * *

otay, sorry it took so long to update, fanfic wouldnt let me upload documents for like ever...anyway, yall who read this rock out loud! please review!


	12. Bright Ideas Aren't Always Good Ideas

Last time: _Yoko jumped up and caught her. He sighed and picked her up gently. He was going to have to talk to Hiei about the liquor. She really must be able to hold her liquor…He thought noticing that she hadn't gotten sick yet. He made his way back to the palace and took her up to his room. Yoko figured Raen wouldn't want to see her right now, Hiei wouldn't be the place to go and who knows what Yusuke or Kuwabara would do to her._

_Laying Kai on the bed Yoko sat in a chair next to her and decided to wait this out. How was he to know that she wasn't really unconscious at the moment. She just couldn't open her eyes._

* * *

**Chapter 12: Bright Ideas Aren't Always Good Ideas**

Kaijyu could feel Yoko watching her, in a way she found it unnerving. She groaned and sat up slowly, opening her eyes and yawning. She looked at Yoko and grinned sheepishly. He raised an eyebrow at her and held up the empty bottle she had still had in her hand when he brought her home. Kai's ears went back and she looked away.

"Sorry…" she muttered.

Yoko sighed and sat beside her on the bed. "Sorry for what? It's not your fault."

Kai smiled and stood slowly. Yoko watched quietly as she stumbled her way to the door. She leaned against the door and looked around the room.

"What was I gonna do?"

Yoko shrugged. "I dunno but you probly should get some sleep…"

She nodded and opened the door. She closed it quietly behind her and snuck through the darkened hall to her and Raen's room. She bit her lip as she nudged the door open silently. She peeked in to see if Raen was still awake. She wasn't.

Raen was sprawled across her bed snoring almost as loudly as Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kai shook her head and stepped inside the room. She quickly rummaged through a pile of clothes at her feet, looking for pajamas. She pulled out the black boxers with the red dragon on them Hiei had bought her for her birthday and the shirt Kurama had given her with the little comical silver fox being hit on the head with a frying pan. She loved that shirt.

She pulled off the black shirt she was wearing and unhooked her bra. Quickly switching bra with shirt, she unbuckled her belt and kicked off her pants and replaced them with the boxers. I don't think I'm going to go into detail about how she changed her panties thank you very much.

Kai lay on her bed and snuggled into her silky black and crimson sheets. She traced her silver glass rose, a gift from Kurama and Yoko, with her finger like she did every night. She smiled softly and yawned. She turned over and grabbed a stuffed fox off the floor and cuddled it. It had been a birthday present from Yusuke since she had pointed it out to him once and commented on how adorable it was.

Kaijyu looked over at Raen cuddled up in the kitty pajamas Kuwabara had given her for Christmas. He had thought they were cute because it had cats and Raen liked them because she was a lion. Well, half lion. Raen never really like saying that she was part hawk, She never had liked her father too much. Raen turned over, mumbling something about cheese and potato chips.

Kai smiled and turned over. She welcomed sleep like a big chocolate cake. _Mmm…cake…_ she thought. She yawned again and snuggled deeper into the sheets. Her sleep was dreamless, but peaceful nonetheless.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Kuwabara and Yusuke were raiding the fridge for leftover sukiyaki and trying to be quiet doing so. Botan was out herding souls in Human World, enjoying the crisp night air. Koenma was asleep at his desk again, mountains of paperwork surrounding him. George was sitting in an armchair in front of the little prince, trying to stay awake. It wasn't working. Kurama was sitting in bed reading Eldest, a book given to him by Kai. Raen had given him Eragon. Hiei was sitting in his room, his jagan open, watching Kaijyu.

The next morning, everyone was up and down in the kitchen by six. Well, everyone but Koenma who was working. Kaijyu walked into the kitchen still in her pajamas and started digging through the fridge. Everyone stopped and looked at her while she hummed to some random song, swinging her hips to the beat.

"Kai." Yusuke said trying to get her attention.

The girl didn't notice.

"Kaijyu." Yusuke said again, loader this time.

Still no response.

Yusuke put down his cold glass of orange juice and walked up behind Kai.

_Oh God…_Raen thought.

Yusuke put his cold hands on the bare part of Kaijyu's hips. She jumped hitting her head on the top shelf of the fridge and yelped, falling back on Yusuke. Kai rubbed her head, cursing the 'dead bastard who's bright idea that was'. She looked around at everyone and then hit the floor with a thump as Yusuke shoved her off of him.

"Holy shit, Kai, I think you need them ears of yours checked." He said standing and offering a hand to the hyena girl.

"You!" She said staring at him. "You're the one who's bright idea it was to scare me…"

Yusuke blinked. "I didn't mean to scare ya."

Kai lunged at him, but missed. Yusuke raced out the door, the young hyena hot on his heals. The Detective flew through the front door, blasting through it with his spirit gun more like. Kaijyu jumped through the hole in the door after him, she had reverted back to her animal form and was speeding across the yard after Yusuke who was running short on breath.

Yusuke took a sharp turn and raced through the garden. He went up one path, then down another and back-tracked a few times. He heard Kai come around the corner a second later and he jumped into a bush. He peeked through the leaves after hiding his spirit energy just in time to see the hyena walk past, nose to the ground.

Kai was getting frustrated. She couldn't find Yusuke and his scent was everywhere in the garden. She sat down in the middle of the garden to think. She knew Yusuke wouldn't come out until she was gone. She jumped up and hid in a tree, shifting back to her humanoid form and then hid her ki.

Yusuke could sense her anymore. He knew she wasn't gone so he waited a few minutes before chancing anything. He slowly crept out from under the rosemary bush he had taken cover under and released his ki. Just what Kai had been waiting for. She had her target in sight and she could sense him. _Guess he learned somethin' from that scary old lady after all… _Kai thought. Kai took this moment to pounce. She tackled Yusuke and then dashed off before he could react.

_That was it?_ He questioned himself. _That wasn't so bad. _Later though, he figured out why his punishment hadn't been worse.

The date was October first. Raen's birthday.

* * *

okay, title sux i know but this was a fun chapter to write. coming soon- Chapter 13: Raen's Birthday

please review!


	13. Raen's Birthday

Last time: _Yusuke could sense her anymore. He knew she wasn't gone so he waited a few minutes before chancing anything. He slowly crept out from under the rosemary bush he had taken cover under and released his ki. Just what Kai had been waiting for. She had her target in sight and she could sense him. Guess he learned somethin' from that scary old lady after all… Kai thought. Kai took this moment to pounce. She tackled Yusuke and then dashed off before he could react._

_That was it? He questioned himself. That wasn't so bad. Later though, he figured out why his punishment hadn't been worse. _

_The date was October first. Raen's birthday._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Raen's Birthday

Raen was walking down the fifth floor corridor watching her surroundings carefully. She hated her birthday. Kaijyu always came up with some way to humiliate her. Last year Kai had gotten a cake with a picture of Raen changing on it. She shivered. Bad memory. The lioness cautiously turned a corner and spotted Hiei. Kaijyu was bouncing around him begging to be taken to the mall.

"No."

"But Hiei-"

"No."

"Oh come on!" Kaijyu whined.

Hiei turned to her. She shifted to her hyena form and 'puppy-dog pouted' at him. He growled and agreed. Raen watched Kaijyu jump up squealing and then ran off to go get dressed. Hiei turned to Raen who froze.

"You owe me…" he said before walking off.

Raen just nodded to Hiei's back. She shook her head and snuck down the hall to the living room. Yusuke was sitting there in a fetal position sucking his thumb. Raen's ears went back at the sight. _Kai must be torturing him too… _Yusuke looked up at her and blinked. Raen blinked too.

"What?" Yusuke asked.

Raen shook her head and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Hiei and Kaijyu flitted to the Spirit World mall. As soon as they got there though, Kai had disappeared. Hiei blinked and looked around and growled. 

"Gone again!" He groaned.

This cub had been nothing but trouble from the start.

Kaijyu walked around through several shops. A pet shop called 'Jura's Pets', Hot Topic, and Claire's. Her eyes fell over the entrance to Victoria Secret. A malicious grin twisted her lips and her ears tilted to match the look. She slipped into the store and started searching for the perfect revenge gift. She was getting bored with looking for a thong that she could give Raen signed from Hiei. Finally, she found it. It was bright pink with electric blue polka-dots on it. Kai giggled and grabbed a black thong with a blue dragon on it for herself before she zipped to the register to pay. She asked the elf to ring them up separately saying that one was for a friend who asked her to come get it.

She now had a bag from Hot Topic, which held a birthday card and key chain, and a Victoria Secret bag holding the thongs. She started back down the length of the mall to find Hiei when she caught the smell of brownies. She followed her nose to where the smell was coming from.

Hiei stood in the middle of the food court holding a plate of brownies in his hand. He heated the plate so the brownies would smell good and lure Kai to him. It worked. He saw the hyena flying toward him, he braced himself for the impact. No use. Kai collided with Hiei and sat on top of him eating the brownies.

"Stupid cub…" Hiei growled looking at her.

"'I 'Iei!" she said, her mouth full of brownie.

"So, what's in the bags?" He asked suspiciously poking the bags.

Kaijyu swallowed the brownie and pulled the card from the Hot Topic bag.

"Here." She said handing him a pen as well. "Sign it."

"Why?"

"Because, you gotta at least sign Raen's card too! Otherwise I know you wouldn't get her anything." Kai said shoving the card and pen into him hand.

Hiei sighed and signed it, not bothering to read it.

"What else ya got there?"

"The key chain and patch I wanted to get Raen and I needed a new thong since Raen stole my favorite one."

Hiei rolled his eyes and handed the card and pen back to the hyena. She put it back into the Hot Topic bag and the two left the mall.

* * *

Kaijyu and Hiei got back to the palace and Kai ran off to wrap the gifts. Hiei went off to do a bit of training before Kai drug him to Raen's party. Kaijyu ran up to her room and locked the door. She pulled out the Kirara key chain and Kirara patch, wrapped them together in dark purple wrapping paper and stuffed the thong in a small Christmas ornament box and wrapped it in the same kind of paper, taping the card Hiei signed to it. She hadn't bothered signing the card but pulled out a separate card, signed it and taped it to the key chain and patch package. She ran down to the gym and grabbed Hiei, dragging him into the kitchen where everyone was gathering for Raen's birthday celebration. 

When everyone was there, Kai took the honor of 'tripping' and being first to cake both Raen and a very confuzzled Yusuke. Raen had been amazed that the cake had been normal and had a lion wearing a birthday hat iced onto it; and of course 'Happy 15th Birthday Raen!'. The lioness smiled and wiped some of the frosting off Yusuke's face, grinned and tasted it.

"Yum!" she said, sticking her tongue out and licking her lips.

Kai giggled and hugged her friend, smearing icing and cake all over them both.

"Happy birthday, Rae-Rae!" She said happily.

Raen smiled and looked at everyone else who was eating the rest of the cake off the plate. Raen raised her hands and squealed. Everyone looked up from what they were doing.

"PRESENT TIME!" She yelled.

Everyone rushed over, dumping colorfully boxes in front of her as she sat Indian-style in a comfy leather chair. She squealed in delight and picked up the closest one. She looked at the card. It was a Happy Bunny card that said 'It's no longer your birthday, its mine'. She opened the card where the message was written.

'_Dear Raen,_

_Hope ya have a happy birthday, I'm sorry about last years cake. I'll keep it normal this year._

_Love,_

_Kaijyu_'

Raen blinked. There had to be a mistake. Kaijyu would never in a million years stop her stupid, childish hyena pranks. She thought for a minute, carefully unwrapping the gift, _but…but, the cake was normal…the card didn't have a dead bug in it…I guess she did stop the birthday pranks…_

"Must be Kai's present..." Yusuke said, snapping Raen back out of her thoughts.

She tore the paper off and squealed. It was the Kirara patch and key chain she had pointed out to Kaijyu from Hot topic. She jumped up and hugged Kai, squealing 'Thank You!' over and over in her sensitive hyena ear.

"Okay, okay! Enough love!" Kai said choking slightly, "I need air now!"

Raen let go and went back to presents. Kai had made sure to stuff 'Hiei's' gift at the bottom so the fun would last. Raen ripped open a the wrappings to another stuffed kitten from Kuwabara, a pair of ice blue long sleeve pajamas from Yukina, a gift card for thirty dollars at McDonald's from Yusuke. She moved the wrapping paper from that and set to work on the next set. A sweet smelling bath and body set from Botan, a stuffed sea foam green fluffy puppy from Keiko, a card for a free manicure by and from Shizuru, a framed picture of the whole gang and the girls from Koenma, and a pressed blue rose from Kurama and Yoko. She smiled and noticed the last tiny box and card in front of her. She reached out and pulled the card off. It was a black card with a glowing blue gothic sprite on it holding a half-eaten dark purple iced cake. She flipped over the card to find a handwritten note.

'_Happy birthday, don't blame Kaijyu for this one, she's too much of an idiot to find something this perfect for you._

_Love you much,_

_Hiei_'

Raen blinked, flushing slightly. Everyone looked at her curiously, except Hiei who wasn't paying attention. Raen looked at Kai to see if what the card was true or not. Kaijyu had a look of pure stupidity and curiosity on her face. She looked like she didn't know a thing. The handwriting matched Hiei's signature too. She gulped and tore off the wrapping to find the blank ornament box. She shook it curiously and then opened it. Raen screamed.

Even Hiei looked up this time. Raen was standing over him holding up a pink thong with blue polka-dots. He looked at it then at her. She looked furious. He growled at Kai telepathically, who was hyena laughing inside his head. He looked over at her but her face was shocked like everyone else's.

"HIEI!" she yelled, "WHAT THE GAWD DAMN HELL WERE YOU THINKING! I WOULD EXPECT THIS FROM KAI NOT YOU! IF YOU REALLY THOUGHT IT WAS SUCH A GREAT GIFT YOU SHOULDA GIVEN IT TO ME LATER!" She turned to Kaijyu, "Kai was he with you while you were at the mall?"

Kai shook her head. "No, I went to Hot Topic then to get a new thong since you stole my favorite one…"

Raen winced at how her friend could be so open about this subject.

"Show me." She demanded.

Kai shrugged and Raen followed her upstairs. She had made sure to get rid of the polka-dot's receipt. Kai picked the Victoria Secret bag off her bed and showed Raen the black thong, its tags stilled attached, and the receipt. Raen's eyes widened. That meant that she was telling the truth. Hiei had bought it for her.

Raen marched back downstairs and was about to slap Hiei when Kai broke out laughing. She fell to the floor clutching her stomach. Her ears were back and tears were streaming from her eyes. Her hyena laugh rang through the room.

"Oh…My…God! You are so…Funny…Raen! I got you so good!" She said between giggles and then began howling with laughter again.

Raen glared daggers at Kai, if looks could kill, Kai would be dead and long gone by now.

"You just wait Kaijyu Jaganshi…your birthday is in thirty days…Your Halloween isn't gonna be too great this year…" Raen vowed darkly.

Kai stuck out her tongue and danced out of the room still giggling. Everyone watched the door were she had been and then at Raen. You could almost see the thunder clouds and the gears of her mind working. The next thirty days were gonna seem to fly now that Raen had something to occupy her time. October thirty-first raced at them showing no mercy.

* * *

**Hope yall enjoyed this one!**

**Thank you to Kitty-Inuyasha for the 'thong from Hiei' idea!**

**Next chapter title: Kaijyu's Birthday (this is going to be and interesting Halloween...) please reveiw!**

**oh! and send any ideas you have for revenge on Kaijyu! (all who do get credit at the end of the Chapter! 'ye-Bye peeps!**


	14. Kaijyu's Birthday

ok, sorry that took me so long...any way enjoy!

* * *

Last Time: _Kai stuck out her tongue and danced out of the room still giggling. Everyone watched the door were she had been and then at Raen. You could almost see the thunder clouds and the gears of her mind working. The next thirty days were gonna seem to fly now that Raen had something to occupy her time. October thirty-first raced at them showing no mercy._**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Kaijyu's Birthday

The morning of Halloween was sunny but cold. Kai lay curled up in her bed twisted among her covers. Raen was searching through her drawers looking for a pair of pants. She found a pair of jeans and pulled them on on her way out the door. Kai opened one eye to make sure Raen was gone before getting up and locking the door. Kai ran to the windows and shut them, sealing the locks with dark magic.

"I'm so dead…" she whined standing in the middle of the room. "I need a shower, then maybe I'll wake up from this nightmare…"

She pulled off her silky purple Cheshire Cat tanktop and panties. She walked into the bathroom she and Raen shared and turned on the water. She sighed and pulled a clean towel from under the counter before stepping into the warm water. She let the water run over her body for a while before noticing her reflection in the tile. Her black and silver hair was growing long and shaggy. Sighing, she finished washing out her hair and turned off the water.

Stepping out of the shower, Kai grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her slim body. She grabbed a comb and combed out her thick black hair. Pulling a pair of scissors from the draw she started to trim back her hair so that when she was in her demon form it wouldn't be in her eyes. After a few minutes of clipping, she had her hair back to just more than shoulder length and shaggy as ever. Her silver bangs fell around her face framing it gently. Pulling out another towel she dried her hair and brushed it out again.

Still wrapped in a towel, Kai walked out of the bathroom and pulled out the dragon thong she had bought on Raen's birthday and a pair of Tripp pants. She then pulled on a black sports bra and found a black shirt titled '20 Best Anti-Social Behaviors'. She pulled on white ankle socks and crept to the door. Kai put an ear to the wood, listening carefully. Nothing. She unlocked the door and poked her head out.

The coast was clear so she snuck out. The only noise came from the chains on her pants. Even so, Kai was not letting her guard down. It was like this every October, on the first, Raen would be pranked and on the thirty-first it was Kai's turn. Kai snuck down the hallway, keeping close to the wall and walking on her tip toes. Hiei walked around the corner behind Kai and stopped seeing the alert hyena. He sighed and walked silently, as usual, up behind her.

"What are you doing, cub?" He asked causing Kai to literally jump to the ceiling, clinging with her nails like a cartoon cat.

Kai looked down at him and sighed, dropping beside him.

"Oh, it's only you…I thought it was Raen or Yusuke or someone…" she said.

"Well I'm not."

"Oh...then what are you doing?"

"Hn…"

Kai rolled her eyes and followed Hiei to the kitchen. He of course headed straight for the freezer and Kai pulled out a package of Oreos. Hiei gave Kai a strange look as she started licking the icing off the first one. Kai finished the package of cookies and grabbed a water bottle.

"Come on Hiei, let's go train a while before they drag me to my utter doom." Kaijyu said walking out the door toward the forest.

Hiei followed the girl to a clearing about five miles out of the way. Kai pulled off her shirt and draped it over a log and put her water bottle next to it. Hiei pulled off his black cloak and tossed it next to Kai's shirt. He pulled out his katana and took a fighting stance. Kaijyu took a deep breath.

She held out a hand and a rod and sickle materialized. She gripped it and held the rod so the lower blade was above her head and the moon sliver blade was close to the ground. Her feet were spread apart in an open fighting stance. Hiei smirked noting the open stance.

"Ready onna?" he asked.

Kaijyu nodded.

"Begin."

With that, Hiei disappeared. Kai swung her staff around and blocked a hard blow to the shoulder from Hiei's katana. She followed him with her senses and flipped the crescent blade and chain at him. It followed his ki thanks to Kai lending some of her reiki. The blade caught Hiei's calf and then returned to Kai's staff. Enraged, Hiei came at the cub and went straight past her slicing through her left shoulder. Kai snarled and swung the lower blade at the fire youkai. It never even touched him.

Hiei came at her again, but this time she was ready and blocked. She had caught his katana in the groove of the top blade and swung it aside lodging both weapons into a tree. Hiei let go of the hilt and lunged at Kaijyu. Kai yelp when Hiei's fist embedded itself in her stomach.

Immediately, Kai grasped Hiei's arm and bit down into it. The koorime growled and kicked at the hyena giving her the opening she needed to knock him over. Kai got him over and held up a purple glowing fist. Hiei smirked as he watched the cubs rage build up in her dark magic. Kai blinked realizing what she was doing and lowered her hand, canceling the magic. She got up and offered Hiei a hand.

"Pathetic…you couldn't even finish me off…"

Kai snarled and socked him across the clearing.

"Shut up! I'm sick of you saying I'm such a poor, pathetic excuse for a demon!" Kai yelled her youki flaring a deep blood red around her.

Hiei smirked. This was the fire he wanted unleashed.

"It's no use trying to prove me wrong Kaijyu Jaganshi. You're useless."

Kai growled and hurled herself at him. Hiei dodged but was knocked to his knees by her second attack. The hyena blasted herself at him and took the older demon to the ground, straddling his hips.

"Take it back!" She yelled her lips pulled back and a growl in her tone.

Hiei glared at her, his red eyes against her orange ones.

"Why should I, bitch?" He growled in return.

Kai growled louder and punched Hiei across the face, which he didn't stop. He let her hit him, mostly in the stomach, while she yelled and fumed. After about an hour of punching Hiei, trees and the ground, Kai finally settled down and sat in the middle of the destroyed clearing. Hiei stood against at tree trunk watching her as she sank to the ground. He let her sit a couple minutes before walking up behind her and kneeling down with her.

Kai looked back slightly and then turned her face away so her surrogate father wouldn't see her cry. Hiei could smell her tears though and pulled her close. At this point Kai didn't care if this was out of Hiei's nature, she broke down and cried into his shoulder. Hiei stroked the young hyena's shaggy black hair and large dark ears. She had stopped crying by now but still sat leaning against the fire demon with her face buried in his shoulder.

"It's alright Kai…it's ok…" he assured her rocking the girl soothingly.

Kai gave a hiccup sound and sat back on her haunches facing Hiei. The two sat there for a moment before Hiei stood up and offered Kai a hand up. She took it and immediately hugged Hiei.

"Thanks, daddy…"

Hiei looked shocked. She had never in her life called him that. He shook himself from his thoughts and hugged back before letting her go get her water and shirt. The two grabbed their things and walked back to the palace.

While Kai and Hiei had been gone, Raen, Yusuke and Botan had been working on Kai's party. Kuwabara stood in the corner trying to tell them that putting a poorly pasted together picture of Kai and Kurama screwing together on the cake was a bad idea. Kurama had been preoccupied by Koenma who was in on the game as well. Raen looked at the cake. She thought it looked pretty good.

"Raen. This really isn't a good idea…you've seen how she gets when she's mad! She's as scary as Hiei if not more scary since she's a girl…" Kuwabara said being drug across the floor while holding Raen's leg.

"Get off!" Raen kicked the extra weight off.

Koenma came into the kitchen with a pathetic looking Yoko trailing behind him. The poor silver fox had a bright metallic blue bow around his neck and a card to go with. Everyone looked at the fox and giggled. Yoko snorted and started to jump up onto the counter but Botan stopped him quickly.

"Sorry Yoko, but we just cleaned the counter so we can't have paw prints everywhere."

She went to pick him up but he pulled away and jumped to the ground himself. In his mind, no one was allowed to touch him while he was like this except for his intended. He went out and sat on the couch while everyone else ran around getting things ready. Raen finished wrapping a set of black lace pajamas from Victoria Secrets without the fox seeing. She scrawled out Yoko's name and a quick note and then told him to hold it for Kai. Yoko held it carefully by the bow. Raen wrapped a set of Serengeti themed pajamas.

Kai and Hiei walked in and everyone yelled 'Happy Birthday'. Kai looked immediately at the brightly colored cake and shrieked. She ran over and grabbed Raen and pinned her to the wall. Everyone laughed.

"Why were you going through my computer files?"

This made everyone laugh more. Kai glared at them and walked back to the cake and then looked around the room. She picked up the cake and walked over to Botan.  
"Sorry." She said and dumped the cake on Yusuke who was next to Botan.

Everyone but Yusuke laughed. Kai sat on the couch.

"Ok, bring on the dooms-day gifts!"

pretty soon she had a pile of gifts by her and she grabbed the one from Kuwabara and Yukina and eyed it. She tore off the wrapping paper and squealed at the puppy and kitty picture frame. She grabbed Raen's next and practically died with love at the sight of the new pajamas. Botan got her some lotion that smelled like the ocean breeze, Yusuke got her a gift card for thirty dollars at Hot Topic from him and a stuffed sky blue dog from Keiko, and Hiei tossed her a dragon pendant necklace. She also got a card for a free manicure by and from Shizuru, a framed picture of the whole gang and the girls from Koenma. Lastly was Yoko's gift. Yoko hopped up into her lap and dropped the box next to her. Kai blushed slightly and looked at the card on his bow.

_Kaijyu-_

_Happy 16th birthday, love. Since it's your sweet 16, Red and I are gonna give you a special gift –us. Meet me in my room later for the rest of your gift._

_Love,_

_Both of us_

Kai blinked and scratched Yoko's head absently. She shook her head and smiled, hugging the fox tightly. She then picked up the box next to her and pulled the wrapping paper off. She lifted the lid and closed it quick her face going red. Kai looked at Yoko who cocked his head to one side and then glared at Raen.

"I hate you…" was all she said.

Everyone then went to Ningenkai to go trick-or-treating before the night was over. Raen, Kaijyu and Yoko just went as themselves while Kuwabara was a gangster, Yusuke was his demon self, Keiko, Botan and Yukina went as cats and Hiei followed in the trees.

* * *

otay, took me long enough...anyway, hope ya likey see yall later! REVIEW! 


	15. The Beginning of the End

i dont own the song 'Heavens Not Enough' by Yoko Kanna (or the dude who sings it in english...)

* * *

Last Time: Everyone then went to Ningenkai to go trick-or-treating before the night was over. Raen, Kaijyu and Yoko just went as themselves while Kuwabara was a gangster, Yusuke was his demon self, Keiko, Botan and Yukina went as cats and Hiei followed in the trees.

**Chapter 15: The Beginning of the End**

It was a week after Kai's birthday and Halloween. Koenma called the team into his office, leaving Kaijyu and Raen in the hall to wait. The two demons were annoyed with this though and spent most of the time with their ears pressed to the doors trying to hear what it was that Koenma didn't want them to hear.

* * *

"Alright you four, I have one last mission for you." Koenma started.

Yusuke and Kuwabara opened their mouths to protest but Koenma began to speak again.

"This is the last mission I will ever give you…when you complete it, you are all free to continue your lives in Human World."

The young prince looked extremely sad.

Kurama spoke up. "I take it the likeliness of us finishing this mission alive is not very high."

Koenma looked down at the papers on his desk and nodded.

"Then why are you sending us!" Yusuke yelled, not completely liking the thought of a third death.

"Because you are my strongest team and you have the best chance at living through it." Koenma explained.

"What do you plan to do with the two listening in on us while we're gone." Hiei said as more of a statement than question.

"They will be confined to the castle so that they aren't put in danger. I don't think even your souls would forgive me if I let them get into a fix like that."

"You bet your ass they wouldn't." Yusuke and Kuwabara agreed to each other.

Koenma placed a thick file on his desk and opened it. Flipping through papers and profiles he pulled all profiles out.

"You will be up against an upper A-class demon and several lower B-class followers. They have committed heinous acts of murder, torture, and thievery. The A-class, of course, is the leader. His name is Gouka. His breed is rare, much like Raen's and Kaijyu's, he's a Tasmanian tiger demon. We thought that this dangerous breed was extinct, but apparently we overlooked one. If you can't kill him, he will continue with an experiment that if failed, will cause the cosmos to fall apart and cease to exist." Koenma explained in forced calmness.

"So we're stopping the end of the world again?" Kuwabara asked.

"Pretty much." Koenma stated flatly.

* * *

Kaijyu stumbled back and fell on her butt staring at the door. Her ears were back and tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. Raen stood stalk still, too shocked to move. The door opened and the girls looked up at the stoic faces of Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. Both girls bolted.

They tore down the corridor at lightning speed and slammed the door to their room. Kaijyu flopped down on her bed and snuggled close to her stuffed fox. Raen sat in the middle of the floor and whined.

The boys walked to their room and slowly headed to their own. Hiei locked his door and removed his bandana. He sat there on the bed with his Jagan open watching Kaijyu and Raen. Kurama allowed Yoko to come out and was curled up outside the door in his fox form.

Kai leaned over the side of her bed and pulled out that annoying Strathmore sketch pad she was always doodling in. She opened it up and a stack of photographs fell out. She carefully picked through them and looked over all the pictures of her and the gang when she was first captured. The pictures ranged from her beating on Yusuke and Kuwabara, to reading with Kurama, to stealing ice cream from Hiei when she thought he wasn't looking.

Raen looked up and stared at the photos that Kai dropped. Most of them were of the whole gang at the holidays and whatnot. Kai started to flip through her sketches. Drawings of Hiei and Kurama hanging out by the lake, Yusuke and Kuwabara and Yusuke brawling over Kami-sama knows what and the whole gang lounging in the living room.

Hiei watched her pull open page after page until she was shaking so much from unshed tears that she dropped the pad and fell back crying. Raen who had never seen Kai cry before started panicking. She didn't really know what to do for a girl who doesn't show her pain. It was too much for anyone and Hiei closed his Jagan eye. Yoko began pawing at the door, whimpering.

Kai got up and dug through a drawer in the bathroom. She pulled out a CD and blasted 'Bother' by Stone Sour. She and Raen knew the song by heart and howled their lungs out singing along. By now, the entire palace could hear and feel their pain. Kai hiccup-sobbed as the song ended and then the sound of 'Heavens Not Enough' met her ears.

"Heavens not enough…if when we get there just another blue…and heavens not enough…you think you found it and it loses you…you think you found it and it loses you… you've thought of all there is but not enough…and it loses you in a cloud…'there' most everything is nothin' that it seems…'where' you see the things you only wanna see…I'd fly away to a higher plane to say words I resist to float away, to sigh, to breathe...forget…and heaven's not enough…if when I'm there I don't remember you…and heaven does enough…you think you know it…and it uses you…I saw so many things…but like a dream…always losing me in a cloud…cause I couldn't cry, cause I turned away, couldn't see the score, didn't know the pain, of leaving yesterday really far behind, in another life, in another dream, by a different name, gave it all away, for a memory, and a quiet lie, and I felt the face, of a cold tonight, still don't know the score, but I know the pain, of leaving everything really far behind, and if I could cry, and if I could live what truth I did then take me there…heaven goodbye…" Kai sang softly.

Raen looked at her friend. Kai stood there, in her baggy blue jeans and loose shirt. She looked like that last soldier always left standing among the mangled bodies of his comrades. Kai stared at the ceiling for a while letting her tears run down her face.

Hiei walked out of his room and stood in front of Raen and Kai's. Yoko looked up and shifted to his humanoid form. Both boys put their full weight into kicking down the door. Kai looked up, her hair framing her face gently. Raen ran forward and threw herself into Hiei's arms. Yoko sat next to Kaijyu and held her close.

"Don't worry, my little kitten, I will come back for you." He swore to her.

Kai nodded against his chest.

Hiei stroked Raen's hair without saying a word. Raen had a death grip on his shirt so he just held her. The four were soon joined by Yusuke and Kuwabara and they were all pulled into a group hug. Kai and Raen hugged back not knowing what else to do.

* * *

The boys were ready to go by five the next morning. Hiei and Kurama looked around for the girls but they weren't there. Raen and Kai had made themselves scarce late last night. Hiei had been calling to Kai all morning but she wouldn't answer. He sighed and finally gave up. Kurama let out a faint whine of disappointment. The portal opened up and it was time for them to leave. One last look told the team the two perky demons wouldn't be coming to see them off. With that they left solemnly.

* * *

ok sorry these chaps are taking so long...anyway, please review! byes


	16. Sneaking In

Last time: _The boys were ready to go by five the next morning. Hiei and Kurama looked around for the girls but they weren't there. Raen and Kai had made themselves scarce late last night. Hiei had been calling to Kai all morning but she wouldn't answer. He sighed and finally gave up. Kurama let out a faint whine of disappointment. The portal opened up and it was time for them to leave. One last look told the team the two perky demons wouldn't be coming to see them off. With that they left solemnly.

* * *

_

**Chapter 16: Sneaking In**

Kaijyu ran out and looked for the boys, she had been looking for pants when they left. Raen was close behind pulling on socks. They saw them disappear and stopped short panting.

"No…" Kai mumbled quietly.

Raen stayed quiet.

Kai grabbed Raen's shoulder and pulled her part way down the hall toward Koenma's office. The two demons burst through the main doors and pushed their way through the mess of ogres. They entered the office to find it empty. Kai blinked and walked over to Koenma's desk and started sifting through the files.

"Kai!" Raen hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for somethin'." Kai said.

Kai picked up the file in the center on the desk and opened it. Inside was a note that read _'Yusuke's Last Mission'_. She knew immediately this was it. She looked at the location and snorted. She held her hand palm down about a foot over the page. Raen grabbed Kai knowing what was going on. A dark purple mist rose from Kai's feet and began to coil around both girls.

"Shadows of Darkness, here my plea, send me where I need to be…yusou!"

The mist pulled sharp around the two and they were gone. They appeared outside a citadel in Makai. Just by the looks of it, it was being used for the torture of humans and demons alike. Raen looked at Kai nervously.

"We aren't really going in there are we?" she asked pointing to the building.

"Yup."

Kai started forward, Raen trailing after her. Raen's tail was curled around her leg with slight fear. Kai's tail flicked annoyedly behind her. The girls walked to the gates and Kai stood by the wall watching the guards. It would be suicide to go through the front gates. Kai grabbed Raen around the waist and held a hand over a particularly dark shadow.

"Kara." Kai said as the two melted into the shadow and through to the other side of the wall.

Raen slapped Kai as soon as she was free.

"What's your problem?" Kai hissed rubbing her head.

"You perverted hyena! I'm beginning to wonder if Yusuke's right about you!"

Kai blinked. What the hell was she talking about? Then it dawned on Kai that she meant the thing about her being lesbian. She growled and whacked Raen upside the head.

"You idiot!" She hissed, "Get your stupid brain outta the garbage and follow me!"

Raen pouted and rubbed her head. Kai snuck silently along the wall toward an entrance. As they neared the lower floor window, they could hear painful cries and the splattering of blood against the floors and walls. Chains clinked and demons roared. There was laughter coming from beyond the walls where the screams and splatters came from. Raen wretched. Kai winced painfully. This wasn't going to be easy.

Kai pulled Raen over to a window close to the ground. She knelt down and peered in. The room was empty, but had only recently been evacuated. Raen gasped and pulled Kai's ear, forcing the cub to look at something under the window. A broken katana. Kai shook her ear free and looked around the room at the scorch marks and charred demon bodies also around the room. Blood red rose petals were scattered on the floor as well. Kai raised her hands to the bars and motioned for Raen to help. They held the four bars with both hands and nodded to each other.

"Kireme." They whispered.

The bars broke and they pulled them out, laying them on the grass. Kai slipped inside, pulling Raen with her. Kai landed on her feet and Raen fell on top of her. Both girls landed in a heap under the window.

"Ow…holy freakin' crap that hurt…" Kai swore pushing Raen off of her.

Raen rubbed her head after hitting the wall and stuck her tongue out at Kai.

"Why'd ya do that?" she asked.

"Because if I hadn't you would've run for it…" Kai stated boredly.

Raen sweat dropped. It was true. Raen got up and pulled Kai up. Kai immediately shook the dust off causing Raen to cough. The two looked up hearing someone coming. Kai grabbed some of the chains and closed them on her and Raen's wrists and ankles. She then held a hand over their bodies.

"Nijimu." She whispered and both demonesses' began to ooze blood from false wounds.

They lay limply, hanging from the wall when the door swung open to reveal an ugly troll-like demon. His yellow eyes swept over the room and then he left slamming the door. Kai looked up and so did Raen. The lioness undid the chains quickly and turned to Kai.

"You better know the counter curse to this hyena." Raen threatened.

Kai nodded and held her hands out, "shiketsu…"

The bleeding stopped and they tiptoed to the door. It was locked. Kai marched in circles, her ears and tail motioning all the curse words she could think of plus some from the Hyena Tribe. Raen dug into her pockets and pulled out a ball of lint, a string and a marble. She sighed. Then it hit her. Well, actually Kai threw a rock and that hit her but that's beside the point. Raen put a hand in her hair and pulled out a golden brown feather. She held it out in front of her and took a deep breath.

"Anrokku nashini kagi."

The feather glowed soft gold and the lock clicked. Raen opened the door and then looked back at Kai who was banging her head against the wall. She cleared her throat and Kai looked up.

"Did I miss something?" She looked from Raen to the door.

Raen shook her head and started out the door, Kai right behind her. They snuck into the hall and Kai put her nose to work. Raen followed suit and soon pointed down a darkened hallway about two floors below the main floor. They walked cautiously down the hall and ended in a large room filled with torture devices. Kai tapped Raen's shoulder and pointed to movement near the center of the room and then pulled her over to a set of stairs that would lead them right next to what was going on. They got to the edge and gasped.

* * *

Hi hi! Ok, hope ya liked it! please review and tell me whatcha think! Laters!

Japanese to Know:

**yusou- **transport

**kara- **through (to go through)

**kireme- **break

**nijimu- **ooze (ooze blood)

**shiketsu- **stop bleeding

**Anrokku nashini kagi- **unlock without key _(literal word for word meaning)_


	17. An Untimely Death

Last time: _Raen shook her head and started out the door, Kai right behind her. They snuck into the hall and Kai put her nose to work. Raen followed suit and soon pointed down a darkened hallway about two floors below the main floor. They walked cautiously down the hall and ended in a large room filled with torture devices. Kai tapped Raen's shoulder and pointed to movement near the center of the room and then pulled her over to a set of stairs that would lead them right next to what was going on. They got to the edge and gasped._

* * *

**Chapter 17: An Untimely Death**

In the center of the room was the gang. They were chained up and bloody. An ugly demon with a long black and white ringed tail stood before them giving a long speech. Kai judged him to be Gouka and by his scent, he was a lemur. She pulled Raen's sleeve and the two snuck closer. They got to the bottom of the stairs and hid in the shadows of a stretch bed.

"Your stupid lord should have known better than to send anyone after me. I've killed the best of Reikai already. Does that child truly think a bunch of teenagers can defeat me? I must have overestimated the runt." The lemur sneered.

Yusuke spat at the older demons feet.

"Fuck off. I'm the only one who's allowed to trash talk Koenma." He retorted.

Gouka's face lit up slightly at the sudden challenge. He leaned down close to the ebony haired teen.

"Is that so?"

He slapped the boy and turned, walking to a wall of random objects. Yusuke spat blood onto the dirt floor and glared. Kai moved forward slightly but Raen held her back. The lemur turned back to them holding a whip. He looked at each of them and motioned for the guards to keep them still.

"Which one of you wants to go first, hm?" he uncoiled the whip and smiled sickly.

A guard pulled Kurama forward and tore open his shirt.

"Looks like we have a volunteer…"

Gouka raised the whip and brought the leather tassels down across the kitsune's back leaving mark after mark. Kurama yelped in pain with each slash as his blood slowly dripped down, soaking what was left of his clothes and pooling around his feet. Gouka lit out at the beaten fox once more, wrapping the whip around his neck and pulling his face close to his own.

"You're pretty…I'd hate to ruin such a beautiful face. If you behave yourself, I'll let you live…" Gouka purred to Kurama.

The fox growled softly and spit in the lemur's face. Gouka wiped his face and threw Kurama backward and onto the ground. He landed hard and coughed blood from the force of the floor meeting his back.

Gouka pulled Kuwabara aside and chained him to the wall then proceeded to tell him all the millions of ways he was going to torture Yukina. When Kuwabara finally snapped and broken his shoulder trying to free himself he slumped to the floor and cried. Yusuke was disgusted by the demon. Gouka turned to Yusuke and grinned.

"And now, detective, let's see what gets you riled…"

Gouka pulled Hiei's chain and the fire apparition stumbled forward slightly growling. The lemur smirked and looked around. His eyes seemed to light up when he saw what looked to be a very bloody decapitation table. Kai's eyes widened.

Gouka pushed Hiei down so that he was leaning over the table and grabbed a sword from the wall behind him. It was huge and looked slightly dulled from the blood that had stained it. Hiei caught sight of it from the corner of his eye but the chains kept him from getting away. Kai watched as Gouka raised the sword over his head. The blade glinted and Hiei closed his eyes, waiting for the kill.

**_SPLTCH!_**

Blood splattered across the floor. The whole team gasped. Hiei turned to see Kai standing over him, a sword through her back and sticking through her stomach. Her eyes were closed and her ears were back. She slowly opened her eyes, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry…" She choked out.

She coughed blood and collapsed. Kurama was off to the side straining against the chains and demons screaming. Yusuke's eyes seemed to glaze over and his aura flared. Hiei's chains shattered and he grabbed the lemur by the collar of his cloak and punched him as hard as he could. The blow sent him sprawling into the wall of weaponry.

Kurama broke his chains and was at Kaijyu's side in a second. Raen, too, by now couldn't just stand by and she was at her friends side in seconds. Kai opened her eyes and looked at Kurama. She smiled softly. Kurama's eyes watered slightly at the sight of his bleeding hyena girl. The girl smiled softly. Kurama picked her up gently, holding her close.

"I…love…you…"

No sooner had the words left her mouth and she went limp. Kurama felt for a heartbeat and checked for breath, but it wasn't there. He held the girls body close and for once in his life, he cried. Raen buried her face in her hands. Hiei and Yusuke ran over after killing Gouka and freeing Kuwabara. Hiei ran a hand through Kaijyu's now blood stained hair and turned away, not able to stand this.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood there not saying a word. Kurama picked up Kai and started to walk back to the portal. Hiei touched Raen's shoulder and held her close when the lioness stood and hugged him tightly. The koorime simply picked up the sobbing girl and followed Kurama with Yusuke and Kuwabara following him.

Kurama was first through the portal and when everyone saw him with Kai's body, they either dropped everything in shock or stumbled back in disbelief. No one had seen the girls leave and no one could believe Kaijyu was really dead. But they could all see it for themselves, her bloody, limp body hanging in Kurama's arms made it clear.

Kurama went to his room and closed the door. He wasn't in the mood to deal with people, and he didn't want anyone near Kai's body. Tears still streamed down his face as he lay her across the bed.

* * *

**YAY! I updated! okay, I need ideas on how she comes back, I'm having serious writers block...review yall!**


	18. The Devil's Angel

Last Time: _Kurama went to his room and closed the door. He wasn't in the mood to deal with people, and he didn't want anyone near Kai's body. Tears still streamed down his face as he lay her across the bed.

* * *

_

**Chapter 18: The Devil's Angel**

Raen wandered through the hallway toward Kurama's room. It had been two weeks since Kaijyu's murder. She knocked softly on Kurama's door. No answer.

"Kurama, you need to come eat. And Yukina needs to heal you're wounds before they get infected." Raen yelled through the door.

The lioness opened the door slightly and peaked in. Kurama sat in a chair by the bed with his head on Kai's chest. He had passed out. His wounds still hadn't healed and some of them looked infected. Raen sighed and went to get Yukina.

The ice maiden was in the kitchen, as she usually was, washing dishes. Raen walked in and touched Yukina's shoulder gently. The green haired girl jumped slightly and she turned around.

"Oh, Raen, what's the matter?" She asked, her ruby red eyes held a slight look of worry.

"It's not me, Kurama finally passed out. I think it's safe to heal his wounds. Some of them look infected."

Yukina nodded and grabbed a roll of bandages on her way upstairs. Raen followed her just in case. Hiei passed them on their way to Kurama's room. He looked back at Raen and sighed softly. His girl hadn't been hurt and, since Kai's death, he'd been keeping a close eye on Raen.

The two girls entered Kurama's room. He was still passed out next to Kai. The hyena's body lay in front of him. Kurama was almost as still as she was. The only thing that stood out was the fact that he was breathing. Yukina carefully peeled Kurama's shirt off and began healing his cuts and gashes.

As soon as the wounds were closed, the bandages and medications were applied to keep them from further infection. Raen looked at Kai's body and did a double take. Her lips weren't blue. The lioness blinked. She touched the hyena's cheek gently. It was cool, but not deathly cold. There was a very slight color still to Kai's cheeks, but not more than what was left of her soft tan.

* * *

Kaijyu sat up. She moved to put a hand to her throbbing head but couldn't. her eyes snapped open and she looked at her wrists. They were bound together on a short chain and shackles. Her ankles were the same. She looked around. She noticed that she was sitting on a fluffy crimson red pillow. The room was a slightly brighter red. The pillars by the door and the windows were lined with gold. She looked at herself and almost screamed.

She was wearing close to nothing. Around her chest was coiled a gold snake. It was no more than an inch thick but managed to coil in a way that it covered her nipples. Around her upper left arm was a gold arm guard and both her shackles doubled as golden wrist guards. Her skirt wasn't really even a skirt. It was a gold thong with long gold tassels hanging like a skirt from the waist band. And to make things worse, there was a band around the base of her tail as well. True her hair was long again and pulled back in a high ponytail but that didn't help the matter. That meant that someone had changed her.

The door opened and a skinny red demon bound in chains loped in. He wore a brown loincloth and held a bowl of water and a washcloth. He looked up at the girl propped up on the pillow and dropped the bowl and cloth. He was on the floor bowing in an instant.

"M'lady, you're awake!"

Kai looked around her to see who he was talking to. There was no one else in the room but her and the demon slave.

Kai pointed to herself. "Me?"

"Yes, m'lady. Lord Lucifer has been awaiting your wake."

The entire time he spoke, the slave never once looked up at her. Kai's ears lay flat.

"Do you mean to tell me I'm in Hell? The lands of Satan?"

The slave nodded. Kai didn't know what to think.

"Why am I here?"

"M'lord wishes you to be his new bride."

Kai looked shocked. If her jaw could've, it would've dropped off. Before she could protest though the door swung open. The Man who stood in the doorway was huge. He was red, with the hooves and horns of a bull. Kai noticed his bull's tail swishing behind him. His ears were pointed and his eyes glowed yellow. His greasy black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. The was no doubt in Kaijyu's mind that this man was Lucifer, god of Hell.

He gave a crooked laugh and marched across the room. He grabbed Kai by the wrist and pulled her up. She groaned in pain as the Lord of Fire carried her to his throne room. Once there, he dropped Kai on a pillow much like the one she had woken up on.

The room was cold and stony. She looked across the room and saw the crowds of demons gathered in the room. She felt like a bug under a microscope. Lucifer stood and raised a hand to silence the chatter.

"This is my queen. You will listen to her or answer to me."

He waved his hand again and the entertainment began. Lucifer sat in his throne not paying attention to the jester who was pulling magic trick after magic trick. Instead, his sights were set on Kai. He pulled her into his lap and began to play with her body, slowly running his hands all over her. Kai didn't like being touched and hissed at him just before swatting his hand. She caught him with her claws and left his hand bleeding in three jagged slashes. He laughed and continued stroking her body.

* * *

Kurama woke up an hour later and looked around. He noticed the bandages and a plate of food on his desk and decided it was a good idea to eat something. Kai would want him to stay healthy.

* * *

**YAY! Another chappie up and ready! OH! btw, Kai isn't back to life again, she's stuck playing pet to Satan...hope ya like! please review everyone!**


	19. Poison Apple

Last Time: _He waved his hand again and the entertainment began. Lucifer sat in his throne not paying attention to the jester who was pulling magic trick after magic trick. Instead, his sights were set on Kai. He pulled her into his lap and began to play with her body, slowly running his hands all over her. Kai didn't like being touched and hissed at him just before swatting his hand. She caught him with her claws and left his hand bleeding in three jagged slashes. He laughed and continued stroking her body.__

* * *

Kurama woke up an hour later and looked around. He noticed the bandages and a plate of food on his desk and decided it was a good idea to eat something. Kai would want him to stay healthy.

* * *

_

**Chapter 19: Poison Apple**

Kai hated being forced to do things, like cleaning her and Raen's room, but this was by far the number one most hated thing on her list. No matter how much she snarled and scratched at him, he just wouldn't drop her. Lucifer began tracing the band around her chest.

Kai gasped and bit into the devil's hand. Her fangs sunk into the red flesh and blood splattered over the two of them. Everyone in the room stared. Kai's burning orange eyes were fixed on her captor who just smiled his twisted smile. The hyena growled. Lucifer set her back on the pillow next to him and chained her to his throne.

Kai pulled at the chains. The entertainment continued. Kai sat there trying to pick the lock with a hairpin. Lucifer was watching her and she knew it. But in Kai's opinion, he could go screw himself. She was getting out of here and back to Reikai where her friends and family were.

"It isn't going to work, little one."

Kai jumped at the sound of Lucifer's voice.

"Dammit! You scared me! Don't do that."

The devil chuckled. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"You're not leaving even if you do manage to get out of those chains. What makes you think I'm going to just let you walk out of here?"

The amusement in his voice was annoying and creepy. Kai snorted.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?"

She knew she was getting cocky but she'd rather be dead than a pet.

"You're already dead my dear."  
Kai turned away from the Lord of Fire and stretched out over the pillow. It was comfortable but Kai was in too bad a mood to notice. She turned her back on Lucifer and the rest of the court, her tail flicking annoyedly behind her. She fixed her eyes pointedly on a bug crawling on the wall in the corner several yards from her. Lucifer seemed to get the hint that he was being ignored and amazingly left Kai alone.

Every once in a while she would turn slightly to see what the jester was doing. Currently, he was pulling a rather long snake from his throat and juggling torches at the same time. Kai gagged at the thought of pulling a snake from her throat and turned away again.

She folded her arms and lay her head in her arms. Her long black hair cascaded down her nearly bare back and pooled behind her. The tassels on her thong also pooled around her as they lay over her legs and the pillow. It was now that you could see that she had gold ankle guards on. The hyena slowly drifted to sleep. Lucifer looked down at her and gave an almost caring smile.

* * *

Kurama brought the food back over and set it on the nightstand next to his bed. He picked through the fruits and vegetables and pulled out an apple. He bit into it and looked around his room. He blinked when he saw a platter of meats, breads, cheeses and soup near the door. There was also a jug of water and a bottle of juice with it. The fox bit into the apple and held it there as he picked through the foods on that plate.

He brought it over to the bed too and finished the apple. He took a look at the large bowl of hot soup and sniffed it. He licked his lips and grabbed a spoon. The chicken broth was hot and soothing and the veggies and tofu were cooked tender. The soup was gone within a few minutes.

"Kitsune Uda…Yukina, you've outdone yourself this time." He said licking his lips.

Unknown to the fox, Hiei was watching him from where he stood guard outside. He smirked when he saw that his friend was all right. The koorime watched the kitsune pick through the other foods and eat a small bunch of grapes. Most of the breads, cheeses, and a lot of the meats were left alone, with the exception of the chicken of course.

Kurama shifted into his animal form and curled up in the chair next to the bed, and next to Kai. He didn't think it right to sleep on the bed with her since she wasn't his mate. He fell asleep without any trouble. Hiei gave a soft sigh and closed his jagan.

* * *

Kai woke with a start. She was back in her own room again. On a tray in front of her pillow was a platter of fresh fruit. She looked at it and cautiously crawled forward, almost falling as the pillow dipped. She squeaked when it dipped but caught herself.

Kai got to the edge of the pillow and reached out for an apple that was perched on top of the pile. She looked around and grabbed the apple like she was stealing it. She put it in her mouth and crawled back up further onto the pillow. The hyena flopped back and kicked the chains out of her way. She bit into the ruby red fruit and smiled. It tasted wonderful.

She went to take another bite when something occurred to her. The thought of good and Hell circles through her mind and she threw the apple across the room. There was a cold chuckle from the shadows.

"You need to eat, my dear. We can't have you starving yourself." Lucifer's voice rang through the room.

"You bastard! You poisoned it!" Kai yelled, looking around for the source of the voice.

Lucifer stepped out of a shadow close to the door. "Why would I poison such a beautiful creature such as you?"

His fiery voice had the charm of a snake. Kai spit at his feet.

"Bastard."

"Temper, temper. It's going to kill you one of these days…oh wait, it already has."

Kai growled and strained against her suddenly shortened chains. The devil laughed. He walked out the door still laughing. Kai heard the lock click and her ears folded back. She was alone again. She lay down and curled up. She had to get out of here.

* * *

**YAY! Another chapter up and ready! please review!**


	20. Change and Release

Last Time: _Kai growled and strained against her suddenly shortened chains. The devil laughed. He walked out the door still laughing. Kai heard the lock click and her ears folded back. She was alone again. She lay down and curled up. She had to get out of here._

_--_

**Chapter 20: Change and Release**

To Kai, the wait for someone to come down the hall seemed to take forever. In reality it might have only been an hour. The hyena rolled over on the pillow and sighed. This was taking forever. She groaned and turned over again.

"I hate waiting…" she mumbled as she watched a bug crawl across the floor.

The bug scuttled into a hole in the wall just as footsteps approached the door of Kai's keep. She looked up and saw Lucifer enter the room. His face looked like he was upset and had just made a very hard decision. Kai folded one ear back and sunk lower into her pillow. The devil walked over to her and sat next to her. He reached out and stroked her hair gently. Kai was a bit frightened. Okay, more than a bit, but still.

"You really want to go back, don't you?" he said calmly.

Kai nodded and looked away. This had to be a trick or a joke. Suddenly the chains released their hold and dissipated. The hyena looked up at Lucifer, a look of surprise on her face. He didn't look at her at first but then turned and looked her over.

"I believe you wish to have a change made to your body…" he said as if the last twenty seconds had never occurred.

Kai blinked and looked around to see if her thoughts were being projected on a big screen.

"Don't worry, m'dear, I've known for a while…the gates of Hell project your thoughts so that I may see your past deeds."

By now Kai was as confuzzled as you probly are. Lucifer chuckled, sending shivers up and down Kai's spine. He waved a hand over the hyena and she lifted into the air slowly. A dusty, neon green light engulfed her and she was suddenly wearing nothing. The smokey glow kept her covered, as Lucifer seemed to be fixing her image.

She shrieked as she heard a loud ringing in her ears and she reached up to feel that they were now more pointed, and a bit larger too. She howled in pain as her tail became longer and the fur grew slightly longer. Her long hair bled a deep blood red. Her silver eyes stayed their same melted mercury color. Her fur darkened to black, the tip of her tail turned the same color as her hair. Her name mark disappeared along with her clan mark. The scars on her shoulders, the one in her gut, and the one on her cheek remained in place.

Lucifer gently set Kai down on the pillow. A mirror appeared in front of her and she slid off the pillow and stood in front of the mirror. She wore the same type of clothes as before, a black thong and slave skirt and a silver snake coiled around her light mocha skin. She looked up at her ears and saw that the back of each had a blood red spot on it. Lucifer put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Now, you're gorgeous…" he said in a soft, smooth voice.

Kai put out a hand and touched the glass. She looked at her reflection and blinked. This was really her she was really a kitsune. She looked up at Lucifer, lost for words.

"Your name is no longer Kaijyu. You are now Banddit, Hellhound and Guardian of the Gate."

"I thought Cerberus was the Guardian of the Gate…"

"Only in the myths."

Kai looked back at the mirror. "Oh…so I'm not linked to Hiei anymore?"

Lucifer laughed. "Of course you are, you're a fire and earth fox. Hiei is in your blood now, as you wished it."

Kai blinked. "Why are you doing this for me?"

"You deserve it."

"No I don't, I'm in Hell, how can _I_ deserve anything?"

"You're here because I wished it. You had no place ready for you in Heaven yet since you weren't supposed to die. You were supposed to stay in Spirit world curled up in your room."

Kai blinked. "Banddit, huh?"

Lucifer nodded slowly.

The newly branded fox smirked. "It's perfect."

"Shift forms," the devil prompted, "I wish to see how well I did with your natural form."

Banddit shifted into her new animal form. She looked in the mirror again. Looking back at her was a large black fox with three tails. Blood red tail tips and identically colored spots on the backs of her ears accented the dark fur. Lucifer smiled softly. He didn't look as threatening anymore.

Banddit shifted back and looked up into the devils red eyes. He sighed and waved a hand over her. She lifted slowly from the ground, her bare feet feeling the softness of the smokey haze about her feet. She felt a heavy weight pounding down on her, like she was being forced into water.

--

Kurama lay quietly in his bed, curled up to Kai's body. The warmth from her body seemed to have disappeared slowly. Suddenly a neon green glow began to coil around her body. Kurama sat up and watched, half amazed and half in horror as his girl began to lift into the air.

The green light erupted from her chest and filled the room. Kurama covered his eyes just as the door burst open to reveal Raen, Hiei and Yusuke. They covered their eyes as the light hit them. The light dimmed and Banddit, still in the clothes she had worn in the devil's house, lay floating limply in midair. Kurama stepped forward and caught the girl as she dropped and the light disappeared. Hiei looked up and saw the vixen but he didn't believe it.

"Kaijyu…?" he whispered softly.

Banddit's scent filled Kurama's senses. He recognized it immediately as Kai. The vixen in his arms groaned. He looked into her eyes as she slowly opened her mercury orbs. She looked into Kurama's face and blinked. Raen's jaw dropped.

"K-Kai?" she asked uncertainly.

The vixen shook her head. "Not anymore, my name is Banddit."

Everyone in the room looked at her. Well…her body anyway. Yusuke was staring in lust, Raen in shock and Hiei…well I can't really think how to describe the look he gave her. Kurama noticed them all staring and growled softly. Banddit looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. A cloud of smoke and petal surrounded the two revealing Banddit and Yoko when it faded. His grip on Banddit tightened slightly.

The vixen held on tight and snuggled up to the older kitsune. Yoko smiled softly at her and began walking toward the door. He stopped next to Hiei as he passed him and looked at his friend.

'_You had better take care of that dumb kit…_' Hiei mentally warned him.

'_As if you have to worry about that._' Yoko replied.

He walked out of the room, Raen still staring and Yusuke still drooling. Raen went to follow, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Hiei pulled her back to him and wrapped an arm around the front of her shoulders.

"You have your friend back, let her get used to life again before you drown her…" he whispered to the lioness.

--

**OK! Almost done hope you all like**


	21. I'M WHAT?

Last Time: _He walked out of the room, Raen still staring and Yusuke still drooling. Raen went to follow, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Hiei pulled her back to him and wrapped an arm around the front of her shoulders._

_"You have your friend back, let her get used to life again before you drown her…" he whispered to the lioness._

**--**

**Chapter 21: I'M WHAT?**

Yoko carried Banddit out into the forest and walked for about an hour after reaching it. Banddit rested her head on his shoulder, breathing deeply the scents of the forest and Yoko's scent. Yoko laid the young kitsune down on a bed of soft grasses. She looked up at him as he lay down beside her and leaned in, kissing softly.

He sent a stream of energy to the vines around the hollow and they closed in a veil around them. Banddit smiled and watched as the older fox slowly began to strip of his clothes. His chest was well defined and held no scars from what had happened. His manhood stood erect from his body. He took hold of the snake shaped band around Banddit's breasts and slid it off.

He looked over the part of her he had just uncovered and leaned down, softly kissing and suckling at her nipples. Banddit gasped softly but pushed her body against Yoko's causing his manhood to twitch. When he was done kissing, he moved to her slave-style skirt. He slowly pulled it off and smiled up at her.

Banddit blushed softly as Yoko ran his fingers through the dark hair around her vagina. He smirked and slid his fingers down and gently started rubbing her clit. Banddit smirked and pushed her hips against his fingers, diving them into her body. Yoko smiled and softly rubbed her before pulling his fingers out of her and licking them clean. He looked down at the girl and placed a hand on either side of her head.

The silver fox swung a leg over hers and positioned himself to enter her, resting the head of his member at the lips of her pussy. He leaned down and kissed Banddit's lips softly and rested his forehead against hers. She smiled up at him and he leaned down, his lips next to her ear.

"This is going to hurt at first, but it'll be alright, love." He whispered softly.

Banddit looked up at him with an expression of love and trust. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Yoko nodded softly, "If you feel the need to scream, do so. Don't hold back."

Banddit nodded again and Yoko softly kissed her neck at the junction. His tail flicked slightly and he rested his fangs on the girl's neck. He felt Banddit take a deep breath. As soon as she let it out, Yoko thrust his now throbbing member into the younger kitsune's depths and sunk his fangs into her neck at the same time. Banddit's breath caught and she bit her tongue holding down a scream. Yoko's words ran through her head and she cried out, tears stinging her eyes and falling down her cheeks.

Yoko held his position as Banddit squirmed and writhed under him. Soon her screams and cries died down and she shifted her hips slightly to learn her current limitations. She pushed herself further down and ground her hips against Yoko's. The silver fox moaned into her neck as he let go with his teeth. The wound bled freely as Yoko lapped the blood and slowly stopped the blood from flowing out of the wound.

Yoko smiled softly at her as he pulled his cock a fair way out of her body before thrusting it back in, hitting her g-spot. Banddit moaned loudly, her muscles contracting around Yoko. He smiled and slowly set a rhythm of thrusting in and out, each time hitting Banddit's g-spot. With each thrust, he slowly got faster and harder, his own moans increasing. Banddit would moan frequently as she worked against Yoko's pace, making each thrust twice as hard.

Sweat dripped from the two foxes as they wore on. Banddit's first orgasm was violet and loud, causing Yoko to spill his seed into her. The girl's black ears were pinned back in pleasure, Yoko's were held at odd angles. They didn't stop or part after the first orgasm; they kept their steady pace and continued through five more of Banddit's violent and loud orgasms. She would falter when she would have them long enough to release a load of white, hot juices as Yoko pounded into her. Yoko worked through four more and would end after the fifth. He would moan loudly his mate's name as he spilled his seed into her body.

Soon the two were both collapsed in a tangle of tail, legs, and bodies. A mess of Yoko's cum and Banddit's juices leaked from her vagina and was splattered over their tails and legs. Yoko pulled out of his mate's body, pulling another wave of liquid from her. The muscles in Banddit's stomach and legs rippled as she curled up to her mate's chest. Yoko smiled softly and put his arms around her. The two soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

--

Several months passed quickly. Kurama was usually near Banddit and she would follow him everywhere. The two were inseparable. Raen and Hiei had suddenly become close and Raen was constantly wearing turtlenecks. Banddit knew why but Raen always denied it.

Yukina soon came to the palace to visit and was asked to give everyone a medical. Yusuke and Kuwabara made a big deal over it because they didn't like physicals. Botan happily obliged and was first. She pranced into the hospital wing with a smile on and sat on the examination table as both Genkai and Yukina administered the x-rays, shots, and any healing needed.

Botan passed with flying colors. Next Yusuke was dragged in. He passed; Kuwabara had a cracked rib that had to be mended but was overall fine. Kurama walked out of the office after his examination with nothing wrong. Hiei passed but refused to let them administer the shots.

Kurama looked around, Banddit was nowhere to be found. He sighed and started checking all the usual hiding places. Under his bed: no; kitchen cabinets: no; garden: no; bathroom: no; the cupboard under the stairs: no. Finally he walked into Raen and Banddit's room, it was messier than ever.

Kurama sighed and looked in their bathroom and behind the stereo. He knelt down and looked under Banddit's bed and found her. She was curled up in a ball sleeping. Kurama sighed again and reached out. As soon as he touched her, the vixen was wide-awake and snarled at him. Kurama drew back his hand quickly as she snapped at it.

"Banddit? It's just me."

The vixen's eyes widened as she realized what she just did and she crawled out from under the bed.

"What's wrong, Band?" He asked pulling her into his arms and feeling her forehead. "Are you feeling alright? You have a fever."

Banddit looked at him as if she didn't know what he was saying. She looked at the floor and up at her bed where she had lay down about an hour ago.

"What's happening to me?" she asked, curling her tail around her waist.

Kurama carefully picked her up and stood, "I think we should take you to see Yukina…"

Banddit put her arms around his neck and didn't argue. A shiver ran down Kurama's back, Banddit was afraid of doctors, and I mean deathly afraid. She usually screamed and made a big scene when she was told she was going to the doctors or anywhere that they might give her shots.

They got to the hospital wing at the same time Raen was coming out. She had a smile on but it disappeared when she saw Banddit _willingly_ going to the hospital wing. Kurama walked in with Banddit, who by now was shaking like she was freezing. Yukina walked in and almost dropped the tray of medicine when she saw Banddit sitting quietly in Kurama's arms. She had seen Banddit and knew that it was Kai but this was just scary.

Kurama sat Banddit carefully on the examination table and pulled Yukina aside. The vixen didn't seem to notice; she continued shivering and soon lay down on the table, her tail curled around her socked feet. Kurama looked back at her before turning back to Yukina.

"I'm worried. When I found her she was under the bed--"

"That's normal for her." Yukina said cutting him off.

"No, I mean that when I found her under the bed, she was sleeping, not hiding. I reached under to gently wake her and she reacted like a wounded animal. She also has a fever. And as you can see she's not acting normal."

Yukina looked at the vixen lying on the table. "You're right. I'll check it out."

"Thank you."

Yukina walked over and got the x-ray machine ready. She went back over to Banddit and ran a finger along the edge of her ear. The vixen looked up at the ice maiden.

"I need you to lie flat on your back for me, okay?" she asked sweetly.

Banddit nodded and rolled onto her back. Yukina turned the machine on and flicked off the lights. She ran the scanner down the length of the bed and then turned on the lights. The picture was soon developed and Yukina walked over to Kurama.

"Could you give me a minute alone with Banddit?" she asked.

Kurama nodded and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He stayed right outside though, pacing like a worried father. Yukina turned to Banddit as Kurama closed the door. The vixen looked at her, her silver eyes looked tired and curious.

"Banddit, I need to tell you something. Promise me you won't freak out."

Banddit nodded, "'kay."

Yukina took a deep breath. "You're pregnant…"

Banddit blinked. She looked as though she hadn't heard.

"Huh?"

"You. Are. Pregnant." Yukina said slowly.

Banddit blinked again. "I'M WHAT?"

Kurama heard Banddit yell and he rushed into the room again.

"Banddit, it's okay, it's normal for someone who has a mate to get pregnant shortly after mating."

Kurama blinked. Banddit looked up and rushed over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kurama held her close as Banddit started to shake again. Yukina started explaining that it was okay and that she would have to take care of herself for the next month when the kit would be born. She held a syringe behind her back as she approached Banddit.

"Banddit let me see your arm please." Yukina said kindly.

Not seeing a reason not to, Banddit obliged. Yukina had the syringe in the vixen's arm and the medicine injected before Banddit could blink. The fox girl looked at the ice maiden and she was suddenly forced into her animalistic form. A dizzy feeling overcame Banddit as she stood there, her dark fur contrasting against the white room.

Kurama picked her up and gave Yukina a thankful smile. He carried the dizzy vixen to his room and laid her on the bed. She tripped from the drowsiness and sat on the bed in a daze. Kurama shifted into Yoko who promptly shifted into his animalistic form and jumped up on the bed. He curled up behind his mate and wrapped his tails around her comfortingly.

The vixen flopped back against him, and was almost immediately asleep. Yoko smiled softly to himself and laid his head on her shoulders. His child was inside this beautiful vixen. His mate. His.

--

**YAY! theres your yiffy fun...tell me what you thought of it (good, fair, bad, meh) thanks for readin!**


End file.
